Forbidden
by charleybec
Summary: A late night argument leads to a night of passion. Will Maria and Georg's forbidden relationship be discovered? And what will the consequences be? Rated M. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So about 6 months ago, utility-singer and I set each other a writing prompt: sexy time in Georg's study. What came out of that was utility-singer's fabulous story "Pain and Passion" and I wrote the first chapter of this story "Forbidden". Over the next 3 months I completed the story to make it a total of 10 chapters. I had the great privilege of having several ladies from our TSOM ProBoards group read my story privately and they all gave me such wonderful and encouraging feedback. Thank you!_**

 ** _*Deep breath…* So after months of being extremely hesitant about sharing this story publically (due to the M rating and I have cleaned it up a fair bit now), I've finally been persuaded to post this story. I feel quite nervous now so send a few words of encouragement my way by writing me a review…. Please!_**

 ** _Having said all of that, I really do hope you all enjoy this story as it was great fun to write! Usual disclaimers etc._**

 **Forbidden - Chapter 1**

It was late, very late but Maria couldn't sleep, not when she had something as important as this to talk to him about. She stood nervously outside the door to his study. She knew he was still working away in there as she could see the faint beam of light coming from underneath the door.

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous; she'd gone into his study many times previously to talk to him about the children, and even argued with him before. But for some reason this time felt different; she felt different. It seemed every time she met with him, the way he looked into her eyes sent electricity down her spine and she simply couldn't breathe. Maria knew she was attracted to him, what woman wouldn't be? He was handsome, distinguished, charming, and Maria found herself subconsciously craving his attention: a compliment, a flash of that half-smile of his, or a brush on the arm as he went past.

She knew it was foolish to dream about any future with him as his path was clearly set as was her own, yet somehow she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and she had a sneaking suspicion that he felt the same way towards her in return. She would see his eyes follow her about a room and he would turn up unexpectedly whenever she was out with the children or even when she was spending some well-earned time alone.

So perhaps that was why she felt so nervous about meeting with him now. Being alone with him was thrilling, even if they were only ever talking about the children. But now since it was so late, there was something tantalizing and forbidden about going to his study in the middle of the night, especially with the way she felt about him.

Yet, she knew she couldn't wait all night in the darkened hallway so slowly she lifted the hand and knocked three times gently on the door. After only a few seconds the door opened.

"Fraulein?" Georg seemed perplexed to see her there at that time of night. "Is everything alright with the children?"

"Yes, quite alright. I was just hoping I could have a few minutes to speak with you about Liesl," Maria asked him.

"Liesl?" Georg glanced down at his watch. "Fraulein, it's past midnight. Can't it wait until the morning?"

"Well that's just it. It can't," Maria protested. "You see Liesl asked me to talk to you yesterday and you were in town all day, then I'd completely forgotten about it earlier today until Liesl reminded me when I was saying goodnight to her, and I promised her so faithfully I'd speak with you before the morning." Liesl had been asked on an early morning picnic by the telegram boy, Rolf and Maria had promised Liesl that she would obtain her father's permission for her to go before the morning as Rolf was due to pick her up shortly after breakfast.

Georg rolled his eyes at her explanation. He sighed. "Well alright. Come in, and please make it quick."

XxXxXxXx

Around ten minutes later, Maria was beginning to lose her temper. "But Captain if you could only see…"

"Fraulein, I can see all too clearly when it comes to that young boy!"

"But Liesl's in love…" Maria protested.

"In love?" Georg scoffed as he paced the room. "She doesn't know the first thing about love."

"Well let her have the chance to find out," Maria pleaded, her hands clasped to her chest. "He's a nice young man…"

Georg's eyes burned with fire as he spun around the face her. "Nice? I have many words for that young _jacka…_ "

"Captain!" she cut him off, her anger beginning to seethe from frustration. "How would you know what he's like? You've never even met him…"

"O-ho, I've met him all right…" he said, his tone mocking and sarcastic.

"You have?" Maria stopped abruptly in surprise. "Well then if you've met him then what's the objection?" She began to plead the boy's case again.

"The answer is no, Fraulein," Georg told her definitively before turning and walking away from her. Maria narrowed her eyes, furious that he wouldn't even consider the possibility of Liesl going on a harmless outing with the young messenger boy.

She huffed. "No, that can't be the end of it."

He pivoted immediately. "Fraulein!" Georg took one step towards her, his eyes blazing. "That's enough!" he hissed through gritted teeth. The energy in the room was electric.

"Enough?" Maria repeated just as furious as he was. "No, I am not finished yet!"

"Oh yes you are!" He spat. Georg stepped towards her once again so that he was standing only inches away from her face.

"No. I. Am. NOT!" Maria was so angry that she practically screamed in his face. Blood pulsing through his veins, Georg brought his hands up towards her and for a moment Maria thought that he was going to hit her. She flinched and waited for his blow, but her to astonishment, instead of hitting her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely.

She was so taken by surprise that she stood frozen to the spot while his lips moved hungrily over hers. Almost an instant later, he released her and she stared at him in complete shock, her heart raced wildly in her chest and her breathing was completely ragged.

She looked deep into his eyes. They were dark and wild, lustful and full of desire. She'd never seen him look at her that way before, and it thrilled her to her core. He opened his mouth, an apology waiting on his lips, but before he could utter it, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back as fiercely as he'd just kissed her.

The kiss took Georg by surprise, his eyes widened for a moment before he kissed her back with enthusiasm. The kiss was wild, passionate, so different from any that he'd ever experienced. Lips crashing together, tongues battling for dominance, hands combing wildly over each other's bodies. For a moment, Georg's conscience told him he should stop the kiss before it went too far, but then a moment later, it was like something snapped in his brain and all he could think about was her and how much he wanted her.

Maria's head swam. She'd never been kissed before and never in her wildest dreams could she had imagined how passionate it would be, how wild and erotic kissing him felt or just how much she wanted and needed him at all cost.

Simultaneously they pulled back from each other to look into each other's eyes once again, a final moment of respite before the point of no return. Maria's chest heaved up and down with her heavy breathing, and she was practically shaking as Georg whipped her back into his arms and kissed her again.

They kissed passionately, their lust and desire for each other spurring them on. Georg didn't know who initiated it: him or Maria, but suddenly they were both clawing at each other's clothes. Fumbling with buttons, ties, jackets, skirts and petticoats, pulling off clothes left, right and center. The urgent need to feel each other's skin upon skin was so great. Georg's mouth moved hungrily from Maria's down her neck to the lace of her bra after discarding her thin blouse. He racked his teeth over her delicate skin and in one swift movement, pulled off the lacy garment to reveal her naked breasts underneath. Maria gasped at the sensation of Georg sucking, licking and teasing her nipples, and his hands seemed to be touching her everywhere all at once.

In her lustful stupor, all she could think about was removing his clothing as quickly as possible and she yanked his shirtsleeves down his arms, forcing him to release her momentarily to get rid of the garment. As he stood back, dropping the material on the floor, his eyes hungrily combed over her naked upper body and he grunted in approval before his mouth was on her breast again, each kiss leaving a fiery trail in its wake.

Maria threw her head back and moaned as she raked her fingers through his thick dark locks, pushing his head closer towards her. Smiling to himself at the encouragement, Georg moved his hands lower to the top of her garter belt. Quickly unhooking her stockings, he bent down to push her nylons down her shapely legs, removing her shoes at the same time. Licking his way back up her legs, he paused for a moment when he got to her panties, the only piece of material separating him from seeing her in her complete naked glory.

He stood back and in one fluid movement, he picked her up in a bear hug embrace. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carried her the few short steps over to his desk. Balancing her bottom on the edge of the desk, Georg let go of her with one hand and quickly swept everything off the desk. Papers, pens, books went flying in all directions.

He kissed her again, intensely, threading his fingertips through her short golden hair. Maria felt the rapid, pulsing throb between her legs and it was threatening to consume her if she didn't get him soon. As Georg sucked and licked her neck, Maria ran her fingertips down his muscular back to rest on his backside. Georg grunted in approval as she moved her hands to the front of his trousers, feeling the massive bulge there.

Fumbling quickly with his belt and trouser buttons, Maria undid the pants and let them fall to his ankles. Rapidly doing the same with his tight undershorts, Georg moaned deeply into Maria's mouth in pleasure as he pushed her back onto the desk. Maria gave a shiver as the wood felt cold against her back. He stood back for a moment to look at her, lips swollen, breathing heavy, but utterly aroused and wanting him. He ran one finger down the valley between her breasts, past her tummy to her panties where he lifted her legs and removed the thin bit of material, throwing it absently over his shoulder.

"Captain…" Maria moaned as he slipped his hand between her legs, touching and pleasuring her. He continued caressing and teasing her most sensitive spot until she arched her back as wave after wave of indescribable bliss washed over her. "Oh Captain…!" she cried out over and over as the feeling of ecstasy threatened to consume her.

Without waiting a second further, Georg climbed onto the desk above her and entered her quickly. She cried out in pain as he first entered her, but as Georg began moving inside her, the sensation of being stretched and filled was superb. It took only moments before Georg cried out in pleasure before collapsing on top of her. Maria clung onto him as if her life depended on it. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest and Georg's beating alongside almost beat-to-beat as he lay on top of her.

Slowly her breathing began to return to normal and Georg lifted his head from where he'd buried it in her chest and looked into her eyes. As he gazed down at her, it was like he was awakening from the erotic trance he'd just been in, almost only seeing her for the first time. "Fraulein…" he began. " _Maria_ ," he corrected himself. "I-I'm…" The words didn't come out. He moved off her and stood up, quickly pulling up his pants from his ankles. He held out one hand and helped her off the desk. Frantically looking around for her clothes, Georg retrieved her blouse and skirt from where they'd been strewn and handed them to her.

Maria clutched the garments to her chest, looking completely bewildered.

Seeing the look on her face, Georg tried again. "Maria, I'm sorry…"

"Please don't say you're sorry," she snapped at him instantly, "because I'm not."

"You aren't?" He was surprised.

"No, Captain. I could have stopped you at any time, but the fact is… I-I wanted it. _I wanted you_."

Georg let out the breath he was holding then went and took her in his arms. "Oh Maria, you don't know how relieved that makes me feel. And you probably should stop calling me Captain after what we just did. Please, it's _Georg_." Maria nodded and he gestured for them to sit down on the sofa in front of the fire so they could talk. Maria slipped her arms into her blouse and pulled on her skirt but she didn't bother about finding her undergarments or buttoning up her clothes.

Georg took her hands as she sat down. "Maria, I wanted you so much and I have to admit I have for a while."

Maria laughed low and blushed. "I have too."

"You have?" he questioned and she nodded in confirmation. Georg picked up her hands and kissed her fingertips tenderly. "But tonight, I behaved badly, I took your virtue without a moment's thought… I should have…"

Maria stopped him by placing one finger on his lips. "Georg, I'm not sorry. And I'd do it all again if you'd ask me to."

Georg smiled at the thought before shaking his head sadly. "But I'm not sure I have anything to offer you. I mean, Elsa… well…"

"Do you love her?" Maria asked directly.

"Do I…? What?" Georg was taken back at her question.

"Simple question Georg: Do you love her?"

Georg thought of fumbling a somewhat fake answer but one look into Maria's eyes, he knew he had to tell the truth. "No, I don't."

"Well?"

"Well… what?"

"If you don't love her then why are you continuing with this relationship?"

Maria put the situation so simply that it was hard for Georg to argue with her. But he knew things with Elsa weren't that simple. He'd courted her for the better part of a year with the intent of marrying her, but yet he knew that he was settling. When two people talk of marriage there should be more than money and social status involved.

When Georg didn't reply Maria continued. "My next question: do you love me?"

Georg wanted to say 'yes', cry it out like he had her name only minutes before but he couldn't do it. "Maria… everything's _complicated_." He emphasized the word as he spoke.

"So what happens now?" she asked, her eyes firmly placed on her hands in her lap, not willing to look at him again for fear of being hurt.

"Well…" Georg began.

"Is this it, or will there be more?"

"More?"

"Yes." Maria now looked up directly into his eyes, her eyes told his instantly what she wanted, and that was him.

Georg took a deep breath. "More? Could I ask that of you? To become my lover and mistress without me promising you anything in return? And what about you, Maria? You're due to return to the Abbey in less than a month's time."

"I don't have to go back to the Abbey." Maria stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't? You mean you'd give all that up for an uncertain future with me?"

"I'd give everything up just to be with you like we just were."

Georg was speechless. Her words rang in his head. Could he ask her to stay on and be his lover? He wanted her, but he loved and respected her too much for that.

"No, I can't ask you to do that," he told her gently. "Tonight is all there can be between us until I can offer you more."

Maria looked down into her lap again and nodded sadly. "I understand. I do." She stood up and glanced towards the door. "But if tonight is all I get, can I spend the whole night with you?" She cast her eyes back at him to lock her gaze with his. All at once the blood pounded in his head at the thought of making love to her again. He stood and took her hands, and looked deep into her eyes. Maria began to shake with anticipation as he gazed at her so intensely and her heart starting thudding in her chest.

Georg leant forward and grazed her lips ever so lightly with his own, a complete contrast from the violent and passionate kisses they'd shared moments earlier that night. Maria shivered as his touch sent electricity pulsing through her veins.

"Yes, but this time, we're going to do this differently."

"Differently?"

"Yes, I'm going to make love to you in the way you need and the way you deserve." He started by placing feather-light kisses all over her face. His lips lightly skimmed her neck then down to her chest as his hands pushed the cotton-thin blouse off her shoulders and onto the floor. Doing the same with her skirt then followed by his own pants, they finally stood together naked, skin-to-skin kissing and touching tenderly.

Every touch, ever stroke, every caress felt like liquid fire pulsating through her body. If their previous lovemaking was wild and passionate, this time it was slow and sensual. They took the time to touch and explore each other's bodies, touching, kissing, licking and tasting every inch of skin. Lying down on the thick, plush rug in front of the fire, they relished in each other's bodies until finally Georg rolled Maria back onto her back and entered her gently. He held her hands up above her head as he found a slow and gently rhythm, with Maria instinctively moving in time with him. Their lovemaking lasted for a long time before Georg couldn't hold back and increased his speed until they both simultaneously cried out together.

Georg took Maria in his arms and they snuggled together in front of the warm fire. They shared many sweet and tender kisses as they lay together in the after glow of their lovemaking, they hands roaming and caressing each other's bodies.

Finally in the early hours of the morning, Maria yawned against Georg's chest. "You're tired," he stated.

"Maybe a little, but I don't want to leave you just yet."

Georg glanced at the clock on the wall. 4am. "Maria, we both should go back to our respective rooms before the household staff rise in a couple of hours time." She nodded and stood up, beginning to dress. Georg did the same, all the while watching her and thinking to himself. He really didn't know what to do about Elsa. Maria was right, if he didn't love Elsa, then why was he persisting with the relationship? But he was uncertain exactly what to do next. The only thing he knew was he couldn't let the young woman in front of him escape without a word of hope.

Georg walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He got out a small box from inside, opened it and retrieved a key. He put the box back before walking back over to Maria who was looking curiously at him.

He took her hand, opened it and placed the key in her palm then closed her hand. She looked at him in confusion. He explained. "Maria this key is to the master suite. It's kept locked at all times. No one comes or goes from there without a key. I'm not sure what I can promise you, except to spend each and every night making love like we've done tonight. I want you to think about it, to _really_ think about whether this is what you want…" Maria opened her mouth to protest but one look from Georg made her close it again. He continued. "I know what you told me before, but please take as long as you need; a day, a week, a month. But if you want me, come to my suite at midnight." Maria nodded in understanding before placing a light kiss on his cheek. Without saying anything more, she left the study and returned to her room.

XxXxXxXx

Maria got little sleep the rest of the night. Her mind was so full of memories of the wild and passionate sex she had with Georg, following by their slow and tender lovemaking later during the night. She was also consumed with thinking about the decision of whether she really wanted to go down the path of being Georg's lover.

All the next day she felt like she was wandering about in a dream-like state. Even when Liesl complained to her about how unfair it was that she wasn't able to go on the picnic with Rolf, Maria didn't care. All she could think about was how her argument with Georg over Rolf the previous night had led to their spectacular lovemaking. She couldn't think of anything else!

Georg had gone to town for the day so at least she didn't have to see him; it was sort of easier that way. But the more time they were apart, the more she wanted him, so by the time she'd put the children to bed that evening, she was almost crazy with longing and desire for him.

When Maria had gone to Georg's study the night before, she hadn't anticipated their sexual encounter however she had no regrets. He had opened her eyes to things between a man and a woman that she'd never dreamt of during her time at the Abbey. And even if she decided not to pursue him and become his lover, how could her life ever be the same now? How could she return to the Abbey and take a vow of chastity now that she knew what it was like to make love to a man? And what a man Georg was! He was the man of her dreams in more ways than one. He was charming, handsome and no doubt absolutely sexy… Yet there was a soft and sensitive side to him as well. From his whispered words to her as they lay in each other's arms by the light of the glowing embers, Maria knew there was much more to discover about Georg hidden underneath his guarded exterior.

Yet as much as she was drawn to him, Maria kept wondering whether Georg really loved her. She had hoped he would have told her the previous night because it really would've made the decision easier. If he loved her, she would do anything for him, and give herself to him completely.

But in the back of her mind, Maria had questions. Would anyone find out about them? And what about the Baroness? Georg had told her he didn't love the woman, yet he hadn't broken off his relationship with her. Would he propose to the Baroness and then cast Maria aside? Would Maria be always relegated to being Georg's secret mistress? Or would Georg finally break things off with the Baroness for good so that they could be together? Maria didn't know.

After weighing everything up and despite not knowing definitively whether Georg loved her or whether they would have a future together, Maria decided to take a risk and go to his room that night.

Waiting in her room for midnight to come around seemed to take an age. Finally she heard the downstairs grandfather clock strike midnight and she knew it was time. Buttoning up her robe, she opened the door to her room and crept down the many corridors until she stood outside the master suite. Taking a deep breath, she put the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. The room was dark as she locked the door behind her.

All of a sudden a voice came through the darkness. "You came."

Maria smiled back into the inky-blackness of the room. "I did."

The light suddenly flicked on and Maria couldn't help but gasp. Georg was waiting for her. He was standing only an arm's reach away from the light switch but he was stark naked. Maria's heart began to race as her eyes roamed over his nude body.

She didn't say anything, and neither did he, but gradually she began to undo the buttons of her robe, one by one until the garment was hanging just on her shoulders. Georg's lips curled in a half-smile as he realized she was completely naked underneath. Maria felt incredibly bold and daring coming to his room like that but she had wanted to surprise him, and surprise him she had. She gently slipped the robe off her shoulders and let it drop in a pool at her feet.

He took several steps towards her until he was standing only inches away from her. With one hand, Georg traced the line of her visage before running his hand down between her breasts before coming to rest it on her waist. She shivered with anticipation.

"So no one will know?" Maria asked him in a whisper. "About us?"

"No one. Our little secret."

"Good." Somehow the thrill of the secrecy of their forbidden relationship made Maria want him more and more. Maria had learnt a lot from Georg the night before, and she had no reservations about initiating their lovemaking. She laced one hand around the nape of his neck and drew his face close to hers. She kissed him passionately, grasping and squeezing his backside with her other hand as she did so. She wanted to give him as much as he'd given her and more. She was curious and she had this uncontrollable urge to try everything and anything in bed with him: to ask, to try and to learn.

Georg groaned with hungry desire as her lustful kisses threatened to undo him right there and then. Impulsively he whisked her off her feet in one movement and carried her off to the bed. At once he was kissing her everywhere – down her neck to her breasts then past her tummy to between her legs.

Maria tried to bite her tongue, trying to hold her cries back but she couldn't. The sensation of the rapid flick of his tongue between her legs sent her over the edge as her body became racked in spasms. She screamed his name so loudly that the next second she felt Georg cover her mouth with his own. "Shh…!" he hissed into her mouth as he kissed her passionately.

He then rolled onto his back, taking her with him and guiding her to mount him. Being on top gave Maria control of all their movements and she loved the power that gave her. Georg reached up and gasped her breasts, fondling and teasing them. Maria moved slowly up and down against him, relishing the sensation of him being inside her, until Georg grunted impatiently. She quickly increased the speed of their lovemaking until wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Georg followed moments later and as she collapsed against him, she could have sworn he said, "I love you so much Maria."

That was all she needed. That he loved her was enough. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

And as Georg held Maria close to his chest, he made up his mind. He loved Maria and wanted to be with her forever. He'd break things off with Elsa as soon as the party was over in just over two weeks time. Until then, he was _very_ pleased to have Maria as his lover, and he intended to make the most of the thrill of their forbidden relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden – Chapter 2**

Elsa stood next to Georg as he bid farewell to the last of the guests as they left the villa. Indeed the party had been a great success, Elsa thought. Firstly, being introduced to all of Georg's friends and associates, but secondly, and most importantly, getting rid of the young governess once and for all.

Elsa smiled to herself as she thought back to the conversation she'd had with the young woman in her room only hours before. Fraulein Maria had seemed surprised when Elsa had confronted her with the fact she was in love with Georg, but she wasn't sure whether the young governess was more surprised to discover that she was in love with the handsome Captain herself, or that Elsa had observed it too.

Of course it was quite obvious how the young woman felt about Georg – the way she gazed at him across a room, or the way her face lit up as she spoke to him. But what was more disturbing was the way Elsa had seen Georg gaze at Fraulein Maria in return. The way they smiled at each other after the puppet show like there was no one else in the world apart from them, and then later that evening when Georg sang Edelweiss, it was clear he was singing it to Fraulein Maria and not her. Then over the past few weeks Elsa had noticed that Georg had been particularly distracted when he was with her, his eyes instead following Fraulein Maria every time she entered or moved about a room. But the final insult was walking out onto the patio during the party to see Georg dancing with Fraulein Maria, twirling and spinning around, holding each other close. For an instant, Elsa though Georg was about to kiss the young woman until Fraulein Maria backed away blushing. At that moment, Elsa knew she was in trouble: Georg was slipping from her grasp and she knew she had to do everything it took to get him back.

After her confrontation with Fraulein Maria, Elsa felt elated to be finally rid of the young governess, knowing that the young woman planned to immediately return to the Abbey that very evening. Sipping her champagne with Max in celebration before Georg swept her into a grand waltz, Elsa was sure everything was back on track. Now the only thing she needed to do was get Georg to make their relationship official – and that meant a large diamond on her finger and a big society wedding.

As the last of the guests left, Georg closed the front door. Elsa took his arm and inclined her head towards his study. "A nightcap darling? You know, to celebrate the success of the evening."

Georg paused and glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway: midnight. He seemed rather hesitant as he ran his hand through his hair. "Elsa, it's getting late…"

Elsa didn't want to take no for an answer. "Please darling?"

Georg sighed and reluctantly agreed before escorting Elsa down the hallway to his study. Upon entering the room, he strode over to the buffet and poured a sherry for Elsa and a glass of scotch for himself.

Elsa raised her glass. "A toast to us?" Georg gave her an awkward smile but raised his glass too before downing the golden liquid. Elsa did the same with her drink and placed her glass down on the table before sauntering over to Georg. She placed one hand on his cheek and purred into his ear. "Now for the real celebration?"

Before he could answer, she turned his face towards hers and placed a long and sensual kiss on his lips. It took Georg a moment to respond but finally he began kissing her back. Elsa laced her fingers through Georg's thick, dark hair and pressed her body up against his as she deepened the kiss. She placed her other hand on his chest before slowly she started to tug at the material of his tuxedo jacket, trying to remove it.

At once Georg pulled away. "Elsa, what are you doing?" he asked with a sigh, knowing full well her intention.

"What do you think I'm doing, darling?" Elsa replied, her voice low and thick with lust. "Don't you think it's time to take our relationship to the next level? I've been waiting so patiently for you – all those months we were in Vienna together, and even the month I've been here, but now tonight, I need you…" She pressed her lips against his once more, kissing him fiercely and passionately.

"Elsa… Elsa… wait," Georg tried to say in between kisses but the more he tried to resist her, the more she kissed him. Finally Georg placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Elsa! Please stop!"

Elsa stepped back, both surprised and confused. "Georg, you don't want to? I thought… tonight, the party. You threw it for me, you danced with me…. We've been seeing each other for the best part of a year, I thought… I thought you would _want_ to be with me, I thought you _cared_ about me…" Elsa's eyes glistened.

Georg quickly took her hands. "Elsa, you know I care. But you caught me off guard. It's been a long day and evening and I'm tired. Besides, we spoke about this once before in Vienna if I recall correctly." Elsa cast her eyes downwards and nodded faintly. "I told you then that I wasn't ready, and perhaps this isn't the right time now either."

Elsa looked up at him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Georg, I didn't realise you still felt that way. I thought…" she sighed. "No, it doesn't matter what I thought. I'm sorry I…"

"No, Elsa. _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or make things between us awkward in any way. Perhaps we can speak more about our future tomorrow?"

Elsa nodded then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Of course darling. Please just forget any of this happened tonight." Without speaking another word, Elsa quietly left Georg's study.

As the door closed, Georg let out a sigh of relief. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before going and pouring himself another drink. He downed the hard liquor in one gulp then sank down onto the sofa in the corner of the room. He had been a fool not to consider the possibility of Elsa propositioning him that night. Of course she wanted more from him, and if circumstances were different, he might have agreed. But circumstances were _not_ different and things had changed between them: he was no long the man she fell in love with in Vienna, and he now loved someone else.

Over the past two weeks since their interlude in his study, Georg had been enjoying a secret relationship with Maria. Meeting every night in his suite at midnight, they'd make wild and passionate love to each other. He found Maria thrilling – her passion and her desire, her enthusiasm and her nerve to try new and exciting things in bed, things that he'd almost never dreamed were possible, things that exhilarated him to the core. She had no inhibitions: something that was incredibly rare for a woman, and she pushed him to the limits of his own desire. The forbidden nature of their relationship made their lovemaking more intense, more erotic than he'd ever experienced before. Yet there was something innocent about the way she made her requests of him, and the way her big blue eyes widened with awe and curiosity when he made requests from her. She was utterly fascinating – a passionate, sexual woman yet soft and sensual.

But it was not just about the sex, which in itself was completely mind-blowing; no, there was something else about Maria that he was drawn to. They would spend hours talking and getting to know each other better. She was interesting, intriguing and captivating, and her direct and honest manner challenged him in a way no one ever had before. Not to mention the way she loved his children like they were her own and would do practically anything for them. Georg knew he'd fallen hard for Maria – he was deeply and madly in love with her. He found himself craving to be in Maria's company more and more which was becoming difficult to hide, especially when they were around the children or out in public. Their agreed _rules_ about their forbidden relationship meant that they avoided all unnecessary contact between them during the day, lest to reduce any suspicions about the true nature of their relationship. But each night when they were finally alone, locked away in the privacy of his suite, hungry passions would be unleashed and it seemed like nothing in the world would keep them apart.

However in reality, there was one person who _was_ keeping them apart: Elsa. It had been difficult enough keeping up the charade of a relationship with Elsa over the past two weeks when all he wanted to do was break it off with her. With Elsa madly involved in all the party preparations, it had been easy to avoid her deliberately putting space between them, yet he hadn't called an end to their relationship. The situation of the already-planned party had made things incredibly problematic. Too many questions would have been asked if he'd cancelled it without explanation. But if it weren't for the party, he could have ended things with Elsa much sooner and avoided all the deception. He'd felt guilty about leading her along for as long as he had, so now that the party was over Georg was determined that he'd end things with Elsa as soon as possible. But Elsa making advances towards him that night made the situation rather delicate. He did care about her so Georg knew he'd have to let Elsa down gently in the morning then take the appropriate amount of time before announcing his relationship with Maria to the world.

As all these thoughts were going through Georg's head, he glanced up at the time: 12.30. He jumped up. He knew Maria would be waiting for him.

Resisting the urge to take the stairs two at a time, Georg walked slowly upstairs then down the long corridors to the master suite. He fished a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The room was dark as he entered, illuminated only by the light from the small lamp in the corner of the room. The suite seemed deserted and for a moment he wondering where Maria was. She hadn't attended the dinner that evening much to the displeasure of Max who had insisted that Maria was going to be his dinner partner and Georg hoped nothing had happened to her.

Georg still had his hand on the doorknob as he closed the door and was about to lock it when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Lock forgotten, he jumped and spun around to see Maria behind him silhouetted in the dim light.

"Maria, you gave me a fright!"

"Sorry," she apologised. "I thought for a moment you weren't coming. You're late."

"I know. I was uh… distracted." For some reason Georg felt it was inappropriate to tell Maria about Elsa's advances. Maria already knew his plans to break off his relationship with Elsa first thing in the morning so there was almost no point in telling her about his exchange with Elsa in his study.

He decided to change the topic. "You didn't come to dinner," he stated matter-of-factly.

Maria shrugged. "Did you really expect me to come?"

"No," Georg replied honestly. "You know the rules."

She laughed. "Yes the rules. _Try to minimize all contact between us in public to avoid suspicion._ Funny thing though, _Captain_ , I didn't see you following the rules tonight." Georg merely raised his eyebrows and looked at her innocently, like he didn't know what she was talking about. "You know, asking me to dance?" she clarified.

Georg chuckled. "Oh. That. Yes, well, you did look completely irresistible, I just couldn't walk away without asking you to dance." At that he pulled her into his arms into a waltz position and began to twirl her around the room.

"It was wonderful, wasn't it?" Maria laid her head on his shoulder as they moved about the room to the beat of the imaginary music. "Except for the obvious."

"And what was that?"

"The children saw us together."

"Ah…"

"Brigitta notices everything."

"I'm sure she wouldn't suspect a thing about us."

"And the Baroness. She saw too."

"Leave Elsa to me. I'll speak to her in the morning."

Maria stopped moving and looked up at Georg. "You don't think she knows anything about us, do you?"

"No, I don't." Georg scrutinized Maria as he noticed she immediately looked down and bit her lip. "Why do you ask? Did she say something to you?"

Maria flicked her eyes up, wondering whether she should tell Georg about the conversation she'd had with the Baroness that evening. The Baroness had guessed about her feelings for Georg, but Maria was sure that the Baroness didn't know the extent of their affair. But the Baroness thought Maria was returning to the Abbey that night and so was unlikely to have confronted Georg about his feelings for her. No, Maria reasoned, there was no point saying anything about her talk with the Baroness to Georg until the following day when it would be revealed that she _hadn't_ gone back to Abbey as she'd claimed she was going to do.

Maria quickly shook her head. "No, of course not. Silly of me to wonder. No one suspects about us. I know we've been careful."

"Yes, we have," replied Georg as he pulled her close to him and they began to waltz again.

"You looked very handsome tonight," Maria commented, reaching up to touch the lapel of his shirt before lightly fingering his Maria Theresa Cross.

"And you looked beautiful too," he replied. Georg buried his face into her golden hair and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "You're a lovely dancer, you know," he remarked as they danced. Maria smiled against his chest. "I really wanted to kiss you out on the dance floor tonight."

"I know you did," she whispered as they continued to move together. "I wanted to you to kiss me too."

"Why did you pull away then?" Georg stopped moving and looked down into her eyes.

Maria smiled. "One main reason. If you'd started kissing me, then I wouldn't have wanted you to _stop_ kissing me."

"Well that certainly would have given our relationship away, wouldn't it?" Georg chuckled. He spun her away from him and then back again. As he caught her in his arms, he pulled her into the same embrace from the end of the Laendler which they'd danced together only hours earlier. "Will you kiss me now?" he asked with a half-smile.

"Yes, but only if you promise to not stop kissing me."

"I can do that," Georg smirked as his lips met hers. Even though he'd kissed her probably close to a thousand times over the past two weeks, he was always amazed how soft and sensual her lips were. How sweet she tasted as he gently explored her mouth with his tongue, and how with just one kiss, his desire for her ignited and began to burn like a fire that went on for eternity.

Their kisses deepened and intensified, and quickly their breathing became rapid and heavy. Then within the span of around ten seconds, they began to rip each other's clothes off – fingers fumbling with buttons, jackets, shirts, dresses, and trousers as they stumbled towards the bed.

XxXxXxXx

Elsa paced around her room, agitated. She didn't know what had gone wrong that night. She had everything on her side: the beauty, the charm, the sophistication, the wealth, the dress – and even getting rid of the competition by sending Fraulein Maria back to the Abbey.

And yet Georg still didn't want her.

But Elsa knew what she wanted and that was Georg, and she was a lady who usually got what she wanted. And tonight, she was not going to take no for an answer.

She quickly slipped out of her ball gown and dressed in a revealing, lacy, little piece of lingerie - something she'd brought with her from Vienna for a _special occasion_ with Georg. Dressed in this she knew that Georg could not, and _would not_ resist her. She wrapped the matching robe around her figure, for she did not wish to be caught out in the hallway wearing something so scandalous. Besides, it would give Georg something else to remove, and the thought of Georg undressing her sent shivers down her spine.

She loosened some of her tight ringlets from the top of her head, spiraling them down onto her shoulders in a cascade of curls. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, Elsa knew she looked alluring and irresistible. She opened her door then made her way towards the master suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden – Chapter 3**

Elsa made her way down the darkened corridors and in no time at all, she was at the door to the master suite. She hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not the door would be locked as she once heard Max quip to Georg about his annoying little habit of always locking himself away in his suite. Should she knock or just try the door? The idea of knocking seemed a little more polite than just entering someone else's room, although the thought of waiting on the threshold for Georg to open the door filled her with a strange nervous fear that was very unlike her. No, Elsa thought, she would just bite the bullet, so to speak, and try the door. To her surprise the door was unlocked, and she slowly and quietly opened the door just wide enough for her to slip into the darkened room.

The first sign that something was amiss, as she softly closed the door behind her, was the sounds of panting and heavy breathing coming from somewhere in the room. Feeling her heart begin to race, Elsa allowed herself a moment or two for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room before turning around.

Somehow, due to being in a state of pure shock, she managed _not_ to gasp out aloud at the sight in front of her - two naked forms entwined on the huge bed in the center of the room: her Captain and his governess.

Confronted by the image in front of her, Elsa didn't quite know which way to look. From her place at the doorway, Elsa was hidden in the shadows yet could see everything clearly in front of her. Although the room was darkened, there was just enough light from the small lamp burning on the other side of the room to illuminate the entire scene.

Maria lay on her back with her lover beside her; his lips on her neck as he caressed the creamy skin of her naked body with one hand, from her bare breasts down to the light brush of hair between her legs. Lying on his side facing in Elsa's direction, Georg's fine naked body was in full view: his strong and muscular chest, the smattering of dark curls running down his torso to his full erection. Oh how Elsa had longed to see him like this! And how many nights had Elsa dreamt of having him naked in front of her? But not like this! Not when he was with another woman, making love to her right in front of her!

Elsa wondered for a moment whether it was their first time together. Although she had noticed the attraction between Georg and Maria, she hadn't suspected anything _actually_ happening between them. There were no signs, no instances where she would catch Georg alone with his governess. No, it _had_ to be their first time together. Yet, as she watched the two of them together, it became painfully obvious that they had been together many, many times before.

The look of pure desire on the young woman's face, her eyes half-lidded with lust as Georg placed kisses all over her body. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once: from her neck to her breasts, to her abdomen then back to her breasts. The way she moaned and writhed underneath him as he took each nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing the pink apex. And the cries of delight from the young woman each time he pulled each nipple erect with his teeth. It was obvious that Georg knew exactly what Maria wanted and what she desired. And it was also clear that Maria knew what Georg craved in return. From the way her hand casually drifted down Georg's body to grip and stroke his manhood up and down, to the way she pulled his face towards hers to kiss him passionately.

For a moment as she watched their lovemaking, Elsa felt a pang of jealousy. Never in all the years that she was married to the Baron had she experienced lovemaking such as the one going on before her. Even with the numerous lovers she had, during and after her marriage, she'd never felt the passion or the ecstasy those two lovers before her were showing to each other.

Now she felt awkward, uncomfortable and out of place watching such an intimate moment between two people and she knew she should leave the room at once. Yet, for some freakish reason she was frozen to the spot, transfixed by their lovemaking, almost like she wanted, or needed, to see more.

She watched Georg pin Maria's arms above her head as he placed numerous kisses on her neck, sucking and teasing the skin. With each kiss, Maria gasped loudly and moaned in pleasure. Then he moved lower – sucking and teasing her breasts once again, then lower still down to her abdomen then between her legs.

Elsa's hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a squeal of disbelief as she watched Georg pleasuring Maria with his mouth. The young woman was clearly enjoying herself: arching her back and breathing heavily, sighing and moaning in pleasure. Elsa watched dumbstruck as Georg continued his actions until Maria gripped the sheets beside her and threw her head back, crying out Georg's name over and over whilst her body shuddered through orgasm after orgasm.

Within seconds, Georg moved back up the young woman's body and claimed her lips in another deep and sensual kiss. He made to move on top of her but instead Maria pushed him onto his back before climbing on top of him, straddling him as he entered her.

It was almost unbearable to watch: the two lovers thrusting against each other, gasping and moaning as they made love. Elsa leant against the bedroom door and closed her eyes, not able to bring herself to watching more. To Elsa's relief, it wasn't long before she heard both voices cry out in ecstasy.

Elsa had seen enough. She'd been beaten. She's lost Georg forever to his governess, and perhaps it was time to pack her little bags and go back to Vienna where she belonged?

But as she placed her hand on the door handle, about to open the door and slip away, she heard something that instantly made her change her mind.

"Oh Maria, I love you so much!"

Something in Elsa snapped upon hearing those words come from Georg's lips. _She_ had been courting Georg for the past year. _She_ was the one that had been his saviour. _She_ was the one who had brought some meaning back into his life. _She_ was the one brought to meet his children with the intent of marriage.

Yet it was _her_ that he loved. That governess!

And it made Elsa boiling mad.

She spun around and flicked on the light switch next to the door.

Almost immediately the two occupants of the bed jumped and looked up towards the door to see Elsa standing right there. Maria shrieked and quickly began to scramble to find some bed sheets to cover herself with.

"Don't bother, dear. I've seen you naked already." Elsa remarked dryly as Georg glared at her, his eyes like daggers.

"Elsa, what the hell are you doing?" he bellowed.

"What am I doing?" she scoffed. "Oh I should ask you the same question. The _governess_ Georg! You're sleeping with the governess!"

"Elsa…" Georg warned as he hopped up out of bed, not particularly concerned by the fact that he was stark naked. "Elsa, you have no right to be in here," he stated fiercely as he strode across the room and picked up his robe that had been casually discarded on the sofa in the corner of the room. He returned to the bed and handed it to a grateful Maria who was still trying to cover up her naked body.

"I have no right?" Elsa repeated as Georg retrieved a second robe and slipped it on. "What about us Georg? I asked you tonight if we could… but no. You rejected me, for _her!_ "

Georg eyes flicked to Maria who gave him a questioning look, as he knew she would be she was wondering why he hadn't mentioned Elsa propositioning him earlier that night.

Elsa glared at Georg expecting a response but when she got none, she exploded. "How long Georg? How long has this been going on between you two?"

"Just tonight," Georg replied a little too quickly.

Elsa's eyes widened at the obvious lie. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I _know_ this little affair has been going on for longer than that. I watched the two of you just now, there is no way that little _nun_ would be letting you do those things to her on a first time." Elsa shot a scathing look in Maria's direction. Maria instantly blushed furiously.

"Alright Georg, if you won't tell me, then perhaps the little nun will." Elsa strode over to the bed and hissed at Maria. "How long my dear? And don't lie to me this time like you lied to me earlier tonight." This time it was Georg who shot a questioning look at Maria, wondering what on earth Elsa was talking about since Maria hadn't told him about her confrontation with Elsa earlier that night.

Maria closed her eyes and bit down on her lip and she finally spoke. "Two weeks," she muttered under her breath to Elsa, her voice barely above a whisper.

Elsa blinked as she strained to hear what Maria had said. "What was that dear?"

"Two weeks!" Maria practically shouted it at her.

Elsa said nothing for a moment before she slowly approached Georg to stand right in front of him. Then, without warning, she slapped him hard across his face. "Two weeks! You bastard!" she screamed.

Georg flexed his jaw and rubbed his cheek tentatively, recovering from the sting of her slap. "Now Elsa, please listen…"

"No you listen Georg!" Elsa cried. "You strung me along all this time, _pretending_ you cared about me when all along… When were you going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep this little affair secret, a forbidden mistress on the side? I won't put up with it. I _won't_!"

"No one is asking you to, Elsa," Georg sighed. "I was going to tell you about Maria tomorrow, and break off our relationship."

Elsa glared. "And that is supposed to make this better?"

"No, of course not. But Elsa, listen here…"

"I will not!" exploded Elsa. Then for the next few moments all Maria could do was sit and watch in stunned silence as the altercation between Georg and Elsa erupted into a screaming match with Elsa hurling a tirade of abuse at Georg.

Finally Georg bellowed. "Elsa stop this at once!" To his surprise, Elsa stopped shouting. Georg caught his breath then lowered his voice. "Elsa, I am sorry you found out like this, but my mind is made up. We have to end this between you and I. I'm in love with Maria and…"

"Enough," Elsa cut him off abruptly. She got up close right in his face. "Do you think it is really that easy to get rid of me? No, Georg. You're not getting rid of me at all! I've put a lot of time and energy into our relationship and you are _not_ walking away from it. All my friends expect us to marry and marry we shall."

Georg shook his head. "No Elsa. I'm sorry, but when two people talk of marriage…"

"Georg, I don't want to hear it. You are going to listen to me now." She flicked her eyes towards Maria. "And you too." Elsa sneered so fiercely that Maria looked panicked and Georg moved to wrap one arm protectively around her.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and snarled. "This is what is going to happen. Georg, you are going to end this affair with Maria, right now. And Maria, you are going to return to the Abbey tonight. And tomorrow, Georg you are going to announce to the world your plans to marry me."

"You're insane," Georg replied, not believing his ears. "What on earth makes you think that either one of us will go along with this crazy idea of yours?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone about what I saw in here tonight. _Everyone!_ From all your friends and associates, to the nuns at the Abbey to even your own children. Everyone will know what kind of _sinful_ relationship the two of you have been undertaking in secret. Georg, you know the kind of connections I have everywhere all across Austria. You'll both be ruined." Elsa paused dramatically as she analyzed their responses to her threat. "Georg, I'll give you to the morning to decide." She scowled at Maria, her eyes cold and threatening. "Good night my dear." And with that, Elsa spun on her heel and left the room.

Maria began to shake and took in several deep breaths, trying desperately to calm herself down. Georg pulled her to himself in an embrace before supporting her as they walked towards the sofa where they sat down together.

Maria broke down in his arms. "Oh Georg, she saw. She saw _everything!_ You and me and us and what we were doing and oh god…."

"Shhh…" Georg soothed as he stroked her hair, but he felt just as shaken as she was. While it wasn't the first time he'd participated in some sort of scandalous relationship with a woman, it was the first time he'd ever been caught in the act.

"Oh that was horrible…" Maria whispered as her body continued to shake. Georg rubbed his palms around in comforting circles across her back. "I had no idea that she was going to…"

"Neither did I," Georg replied.

Maria lifted her head to look at him, her cheeks tear stained. "But she propositioned you tonight? She wanted you in her bed?" Georg nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Georg shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose since I thought I was ending it with her first thing in the morning that there was no point. Elsa making advances towards me wasn't going to change anything between you and I, but you're right, I should have told you, I'm sorry Maria." Maria gave a faint nod, acknowledging his apology.

"But what about you, Maria?" Georg then asked her. "You didn't tell me that Elsa had spoken to you during the party. Why not?" Maria shook her head and shrugged. "I suppose the same reason as you didn't tell me about her earlier. No point."

"But now she knows."

"Yes, she knows."

The two of them sat in silence pondering the fact that Elsa now knew about their forbidden relationship, and the threats she'd made towards them. Georg held Maria's hands in his own, slowly rubbing the pad of this thumb over her knuckles.

"Georg, what are we going to do?" Maria asked him after a few minutes.

"Do? There's nothing to do. I won't be blackmailed. Not by her." Georg was very definite.

Maria looked bewildered. "But what about what she has threatened to do?

"No, she cannot threaten us. And even if she does do and say all the things she claimed she would do, I don't care. I love you Maria and I'll do anything to be with you."

Maria's heart felt full. At last she knew the depth of Georg's love for her. And she so desperately wanted to agree with him and put everything aside, just as long as she could be with him. But yet, she knew that she couldn't do so. "No," Maria shook her head. "Just think of the consequences of her actions…"

"I don't care," Georg said firmly.

"No Georg, I think you care very much. You're a proud man: serving your country, standing up for your beliefs and even the party tonight – I saw the look of pride on your face when the children performed. And heavens, remember how horrified you were at the thought of your children roaming about Salzburg dressed up in nothing but a pile of old drapes? Georg, I know what people think of you and your children _does_ matter to you, a lot." Georg didn't reply but just clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Maria continued. "Think about if the Baroness really told everyone _exactly_ what she saw here tonight, if the children found out…" she shuddered. "It's not only us we need to think about but them too. It won't just be gossip we'll be contending with, it will be real. Ruining you, ruining them... This kind of scandal will tarnish them too."

"I know," Georg replied quietly.

"Do you think it's fair to put that sort of burden on their shoulders?"

Georg sighed in defeat. "No."

"So we need to end it," Maria stated matter-of-factly.

Georg didn't reply. There was a long pause before Georg spoke. "Maria, this is not what I wanted to happen between us. I love you…"

"I know, and I love you too, but we didn't think this through before we started this affair, I know I didn't. Not really. All I could think about was how much I wanted you and how much I loved you. I never thought we'd have to face this kind of reality." She looked deep into his eyes. "We need to end this. Tonight."

"No, Maria. I'm sure we can find a way…"

Maria stood up and walked away from him, blinking the tears away from her eyes. "There _is_ no other way than ending it, don't you see?"

"Maria, wait." Georg placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her back around. "Wait here." He walked over to his bureau drawer, opened it and got out a small, black box. He walked back over to her and opened it. Inside was the most exquisite diamond ring. "Maria, I had planned on giving this to you tomorrow, once I'd broken off my relationship with Elsa, but I suppose now is the more appropriate moment." Maria closed her eyes and held her breath. "Maria, darling, will you marry me?"

Maria turned away and began to weep silent tears. "Oh you don't know how long I'd hoped you'd ask me that," she sobbed. "But you know I can't accept you. Not now. Not with the Baroness's threats. I… can't…"

"Maria please," Georg protested. "We can make this work, I know we can. No matter what…"

She spun back around. "Georg, please don't make this harder than it already is. I want to marry you so desperately, but I can't… we can't…"

Georg looked at her hard for a few moments before snapping the lid of the little black box shut in his hand. He was angry. "I can't change your mind?"

"No," she whispered. "I can't risk the Baroness saying all those things about us and putting the children's future in jeopardy. If it was only you or myself that I was thinking about, then maybe we could stand firm and waver the storm that she would bring upon us. But I love your children too much to knowingly put them in harm's way like that." She took Georg's hands and pleadingly looked into his eyes. "I'm saying no, not because I don't love you, I'm saying no _because_ I love you. Try to understand."

"I do understand, Maria, I do." Georg picked up her hands and brought them to his lips in a kiss. "You know I should say something meaningful like _thank you for making this hard decision for us and our entire family,_ but I won't. I'm not happy about this entire situation."

"But it's the way it has to be."

"I know." He dropped her hands before drawing her face towards his and giving her the most tender of kisses. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Well, first thing is, can you drive me to the Abbey tonight?" He nodded. "Then I suppose you'll have to announce your engagement to the Baroness in the morning."

Georg nodded sadly. "I don't love her," he stated.

"I know you don't," Maria replied.

They kissed one last time before Maria quickly dressed then returned to her room to collect all her belongings. By the time she'd packed and gotten downstairs, Georg had brought the car round to the front of the house. In silence she got in the car and they drove off into the night.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited. I'm still feeling pretty nervous about posting this story so I'd love a few words of encouragement. There is more to come, much more!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden – Chapter 4**

They drove along in silence; the only noise was the constant and rhythmic sound of the car engine. There were no other cars on the road due to the lateness of the hour, so it didn't take very long before Georg pulled up outside the Abbey.

He parked the car and turned off the engine before switching off the headlights. They were plunged into darkness.

After a few moments, their eyes adjusted to the darkness enough for them to see the silhouettes of each other's faces in the dim moonlight.

Georg turned to Maria and took her hand. "It's not too late to turn around and take you home," he whispered quietly.

Maria bit her lip and shook her head sadly. "It was too late the moment the Baroness walked in on us."

"I should have locked the door," he berated himself. "Or I should have said more to stand up to her." Georg shifted in his seat to look at Maria more directly. "Maria, I'm sure if I spoke to her again, I could reason with her…"

"No, it's not going to work. No matter what you say to her, you can't stop her from speaking out. You can't keep her silent forever, not unless you do what she asks."

"But if she says anything, it'll be her word against ours. We can deny it…"

"Georg," Maria cried in exasperation, burying her face in her hands. "Even if we did deny it, the damage would already be done. The rumours, the gossip, the scandal. Everything." She looked up. "We can't risk it, not when it'll affect the children if she says anything."

Georg didn't reply, knowing she was right. They sat there in silence while he held her hand, gently playing with her fingers and stroking her hand tenderly. "What are you going to tell the children?" Maria finally asked.

Georg shrugged and tapped his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I could say you left a note saying you missed your life at the Abbey too much, you had to leave, and that's all there is to it."

Maria let out a low laugh. "You know they're never going to believe that, don't you?"

Georg raised his eyebrows and let out a defeated sigh. "Well it'll have to do. I obviously can't tell them the truth, can I?" Maria shook her head.

Another few minutes of silence passed before Maria announced quietly. "I should go." She made to open the door but Georg stopped her. He took her face in his hands, tilted it towards his and then kissed her softly. With a whimper she melted into him, opening her mouth slightly, inviting him to kiss her deeper. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue before gently exploring her mouth. He pulled her closer, removing her hat and lacing his fingers through her soft, golden hair. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her over and over again.

She wanted so desperately to stay with him, but she knew that this would be their last moments together. Maria began to sob. Georg lovingly kissed her tears away as he placed feather-light kisses all over her face before his mouth found hers once again.

She wasn't sure how long they clung to each other, kissing and touching but Maria knew the long she stayed, the harder it would be to leave him. Reluctantly, she pulled away and let him go. Before Georg knew it, she'd opened the door and gotten out of the car. But as she reached into the back seat to collect her carpetbag and guitar, Georg grasped for her hand. "I love you," he whispered to her once last time as she let go of his hand, closed the door behind her and walked up to the Abbey gates.

Georg watched silently from the darkened car on the opposite side of the road as Maria crossed the road, looking incredibly beautiful despite wearing the dress that even the poor didn't want. She reached the Abbey gates and rang the bell. She stood erect, starting straight ahead while she waited for someone to answer the bell. After a minute or so, a nun carrying a small lantern arrived at the gate, unlocked it and stood back to let Maria in. Maria paused for a moment before turning her head his way. She gave him one last long, lingering look before she turned back and entered the Abbey.

Georg didn't know how long he sat in the car after she'd gone, but it was a while. Finally, he started up the car and began to drive back to the villa. As he drove, he began to feel angrier and angrier. _How dare Elsa do this to him, to them!_ All sorts of bitter and vengeful thoughts started running about his brain so that by the time he drove through the gates of the villa and parked the car, he was furious.

After quietly entering the house, he took the stairs two at a time and strode purposefully down the hallway in the direction of Elsa's room. When he got to the door, he didn't even bother to knock, instead flung opened the door and switched on the light.

Elsa was in bed, still dressed in the revealing negligee she'd put on earlier that night before her failed attempt of seducing Georg. When the light came on, she sat up, surprised to see Georg standing at the threshold of her room. But at once she smiled, pleased to see him in her room. "Georg, darling, at last. I've been waiting for you," she purred seductively.

"Enough Elsa," snapped Georg as he slammed the door behind him.

Elsa's eyes widened as she glanced at the time. 4am. "Georg," she hissed. "Quiet, do you wish to wake the whole household?"

"I don't give a damn about waking the whole household," he barked back, "not after the threats you made earlier."

"Threats?" Elsa questioned him before letting out a mock laugh. "No, I would hardly say _threats._ I would perhaps say, _asking for what I'm entitled to_." Elsa's lips curled in a half smile as she hopped out of bed. She didn't bother to wrap her robe around herself as she walked up to him, pressing her near naked body up against his. "And," she whispered, "I, ah… assume you've made the _right_ choice?"

"Right choice? Good god Elsa!" Georg cried in exasperation. "The only right choice is for me to be with the woman I love, and that is Maria."

Elsa's smile faded to be replaced by a look of rage. "So," she spat, "that's your choice?"

Georg didn't speak for a moment. "Yes, that would be my choice, no matter what the consequences would be." He looked down. "But Maria chose differently. She chose to go back to the Abbey tonight, like you requested."

Elsa was flabbergasted. She truly hadn't expected the woman to do as she'd asked. "The Abbey? But you just said…"

Georg looked Elsa right in the eye. " _Maria_ decided she wanted to protect the children from the vicious lies you threatened to spread…"

"They aren't lies, I saw you both…"

"I don't care what you _think_ you saw." Georg glared at her, his eyes blazing with fury. "But despite your threats, Maria has made the hard choice, the honourable choice."

"So she's…g-gone?" Elsa stammered.

"Yes," Georg confirmed.

There was a moment of silence before a smile came back across Elsa's face. "So you'll marry me then?" she asked in anticipation.

Georg wanted to shake his head, tell her he wasn't going to let her blackmail him and that she could go out and do her worst – he wouldn't care. But then he thought about Maria and how much she given up that night by leaving, and also how much she wanted to protect the children from the scandal and the shame that would come if their secret affair was exposed. So Georg let out a deep breath and reluctantly agreed. "Yes, Elsa I'll marry you."

Elsa's eyes gleamed in triumph. She spun on the spot and clapped her hands together in glee. This is what she'd been waiting for since Georg had begun courting her a year earlier. "Georg, darling," she gushed. "I'm sure we're both going to be very happy!"

But Georg didn't share her joyful sentiment. "No Elsa," he hissed. "I will _never_ be happy with you. I'm doing this for Maria, and for my children, _not for you!_ "

"B-but…" Elsa stammered.

"Do you honestly think I'm happy that you put me in this position?" he spat. "That I'm happy that you sent the woman I love away? No, Elsa. I will not be happy with you." Georg got right up in her face. "Elsa, _I despise you_." He spun away from her disgusted, not able to look upon her once more. "And one more thing I'll tell you. I may agree to marry you, and I will let you live under my roof and I will provide for you. But I do not love you and you will never, _ever_ come into my bed after the wedding. Never!"

"B-but…" Elsa stammered again.

"And don't even begin to think about asking anything more from me. I don't want to hear you making any more threats or trying blackmailing me further. Because if you do, I'll walk completely away." Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief as she listened to Georg's affirmation. "I will," Georg assured her firmly. "Do your worst, I don't care. I'll leave you, and you'll have nothing."

Elsa blinked several times, recovering from the shock of his statement. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?" she snarled.

"No, Elsa," Georg sighed. "I don't play those sorts of games. These are the terms of our agreement. Take it or leave it." Georg didn't wait for Elsa to reply. Instead, he made his way to the doorway. "Goodnight Elsa," he called over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving Elsa looking stunned and shattered.

XxXxXxXx

Georg barely got any sleep that night. He had gone back to his suite only to see the master bed as disheveled as he'd left it earlier that night. Thoughts and images of making passionate love to Maria only hours before flooded his mind. He knew he couldn't sleep there again that night. Instead, he hurriedly made the bed as not to draw suspicion from the maids the following morning before going down to his study and dozing uncomfortably on the sofa.

Morning came around quickly and he returned to his suite to shower. As soon as he was shaved and dressed in a fresh suit, he went to the nursery to break the news of Maria's departure to the children. They were surprised and confused to say the least and he deliberately left before they could ask any further questions.

He hid away from everyone in his study for most of the morning. It somehow seemed easier to do that. It was only shortly before lunchtime that he heard the sounds of the children playing a game outside. He glanced out the window to see Elsa, of all people, playing some sort of ball game with the children. They were bouncing and throwing a ball to each other with each person assigned a number. It didn't really look like an interesting game and no one seemed to be enjoying themselves. But Georg had to chuckle to himself as several of the children began pelting the ball in Elsa's direction, with the last throw hitting her square in the stomach.

As Elsa excused herself and scurried off in Max's direction, Georg decided he'd seen enough and it was time to go and spend some time with his children and speak to them about his upcoming marriage to Elsa before she told them herself. He had no doubt that she'd spilled the news to Max as soon as she could – the two of them had always been as thick as thieves despite Max being Georg's friend. He knew Max had a vested interest in Elsa marrying Georg and so had been encouraging the match for some time now.

As Georg wandered out onto the terrace, he heard the sorrowful sounds of the children singing _"The Sound of Music",_ Maria's favourite song. Unlike the previous time he'd heard them sing that song where their voices were so full of life and joy, they were sad. Each note seemed to linger and the children seemed to struggle even to get the words out. Even as he watched them, several of the children stopped singing and went to gaze aimlessly out over the lake. It was a depressing sight, but he knew exactly why they were sad. They missed Maria and he did too.

As Georg approached, Max muttered an excuse. "Uh, they just wanted to sing for me."

"It's lovely, lovely," Georg remarked unconvincingly and waved his hand for them to keep going. "Don't stop," he told them as he reluctantly made his way over to Elsa as she gave him the eye.

"Something long and cool Georg?" she asked him motioning to the disgusting looking pink drink on the table.

"No thank you, darling," he declined. Georg could sense seven pairs of eyes on him as he sat down at the table.

"Father?" Brigitta was the first the break the awkward silence.

"Yes, Brigitta."

"Is it true that Fraulein Maria isn't coming back?"

Georg felt his heart miss a beat. He knew he children would eventually start asking questions but he wasn't quite prepared for then onslaught to begin now. He tried not to glance in Elsa's direction, but even as he tried _not_ to look at her, he could see how uncomfortable she looked.

"Fraulein Maria?" he tried to answer as casually as he could. "Yes I suppose it's true." He quickly tried to change the subject. "What have we got here?" He picked up a glass of the foul looking pink liquid.

"Pink lemonade," Elsa replied.

"Laced with, uh… lemonade," Max added with a grimace.

Brigitta, not put off by Georg's change of topic, persisted in her questioning about Maria. "I don't believe it, Father."

"Don't believe what?" he asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"About Fraulein Maria," Brigitta spelt out. _As if she really had to explain_ , thought Georg.

"Oh Fraulein Maria!" Georg pretended to catch on. Now it was time to tell the children what he and Maria had agreed upon. "Didn't I tell you what her note said?" He scratched his chin. "I'm sure I did. She said she missed her life at the Abbey too much, she had to leave us, and that's all there is to it." Georg tried not to look at the children directly; for he knew that they didn't believe a word he told them.

Quickly changing the subject, Georg looked at the jug of pink lemonade in front of him. "I think I'm brave enough to try some of that," he announced.

But Georg changing the subject once again still didn't put Brigitta off. "She didn't even say goodbye."

"She did in her note," replied Georg sharply.

"That isn't the same thing," Brigitta protested.

"Not too sweet, not too sour," Elsa began to explain as she poured Georg a glass of pink lemonade.

"Just too, uh… pink." Max finished off unenthusiastically, glancing at his own glass of lemonade.

"Father." This time it was Gretl who began asking questions. "Who is our new governess going to be?"

Georg glanced at Elsa uncomfortably. Unfortunately, he knew it was time to tell them the news. "Well," he began as he stood up. "You're not going to have a governess anymore."

"We're not?" asked Liesl in surprise.

"No." Georg stood behind Elsa and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're going to have a new mother." Georg tried to give his best smile.

"A new mother?" Liesl repeated in disbelief.

"We talked about it last night," Georg explained. "It's all settled, and we're all going to be _very_ happy." He wondered how convincing he sounded because he wasn't convinced at all himself. The children all stood and stared at him in shock.

In front of him, Elsa sat waiting in expectation, a sickly sweet smile on her face. Knowing the situation was about to get awkward, Georg frowned and eyed Liesl. He inclined his head toward Elsa indicating the children should come forward and offer congratulations. One by one the children slinked forward and kissed Elsa on the cheek with Max looking on in amusement. Finally Kurt was last and seemed to start to either whisper something in Elsa's ear or lick her face. Whatever he was doing, Georg quickly got him to stop and ushered him away. "All right, all right, run along and play."

Georg watched the children rapidly leave the terrace. But they paused down near the gates to the lake and huddled in a group, like they were having some sort of conference. Instantly he knew what they were up to. Giving his apologies to Elsa and Max, Georg quickly went to join them just as they were about to leave the lakefront to go for a walk in the gardens.

"Liesl," he called out to his eldest daughter. She gestured for the others to continue without her before turning around to face her father. "Liesl, I know where you're planning on going." Liesl opened her mouth to question him but Georg raised one hand. "I know you want to see your Fraulein, but please, don't go to the Abbey."

"Why not?" she asked him. "We need to see her, she didn't even say goodbye." Georg shook his head. "All we want to do is talk to her," the young woman continued to plead her case.

"No Liesl, please do as I ask. Fraulein Maria is back at the Abbey for good, and nothing you can say or do is going to change that."

"But…"

"Liesl," Georg said so sharply that Liesl was instantly quiet. "Please. I know this is hard on you children, but I ask you to respect her wishes, and my orders. You need to just forget her," he told her and, as he turned and returned to the house, he muttered under his breath, "all of us do."

 ** _A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. It is such an encouragement! I hope you're still enjoying this story and this is not the end! There is still so much more to come. Please leave me a review!_**

 ** _Oh, I've had a few questions about "As Long As We're Together." No, I haven't abandoned that story and I hope to get an update done in the next two weeks or so. Look out for it!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden – Chapter 5**

The Reverend Mother of Nonnberg Abbey walked through the garden. She saw the sorrowful form of Maria sitting under a nearby tree. She looked utterly miserable. Upon Maria's return, the Mother Abbess had noticed almost instantly the change in her disposition: Maria was completely different from when she had left the Abbey two months before, and it worried the older nun greatly. Maria was no longer the high-spirited young woman who waltzed on her way to mass and whistled on the stairs. Now she was quiet, serene, and had an air of melancholy about her. Yet at the same time, Maria seemed happy to be back at the Abbey. It was confusing. The Reverend Mother stopped and watched Maria for several minutes before turning away.

As she walked back through the open courtyard, Sister Margaretta joined her.

"You seem quiet Reverend Mother," Sister Margaretta observed.

"I'm just thinking about Maria. I was watching her just now. She's been back here for two days. Has she spoken yet? Has she told you anything?"

The Sister shook her head. "She doesn't say a word, Reverend Mother, except in prayer."

"Poor child," the Mother Abbess remarked.

"It's strange," Sister Margaretta commented. "She seems happy to be back, and yet… unhappy."

The Reverend Mother nodded, knowing she'd observed the same thing too. "Perhaps I have been wrong in leaving her alone so long. Bring her to me, even if she's not yet ready."

"Yes, Reverend Mother," replied Sister Margaretta as the two nuns parted ways.

Around an hour later as the Mother Abbess was indoctrinating a new postulant, there was a knock at the door. As Sister Augusta escorted the new postulant out of the room, Sister Margaretta entered, followed by Maria.

At once Maria dropped to her knees in a deep curtsy and kissed the Mother Abbess's hand in a sign of reverence.

"You've been unhappy. I'm sorry," the older nun told Maria. "Reverend Mother," Maria whispered in reply.

"Why did they send you back to us?" the Reverend Mother asked Maria immediately. Maria looked uncomfortable.

"They didn't send me back. I-I left," she confessed.

At once the Reverend Mother knew that this was going to be a serious conversation. "Sit down Maria," she commanded. "Tell me what happened."

Maria closed here eyes, trying to compose herself. When she'd returned to the Abbey two nights ago, she knew questions would eventually be asked of her as to why she left the family and returned to the Abbey. Obviously she couldn't tell the Mother Abbess the truth.

"Were you frightened? Were they unkind to you?" the Reverend Mother asked, trying to probe for a reason for Maria's return.

"Oh no, not at all," Maria quickly confirmed.

"Then why?"

"Please don't ask me." Maria turned away. "I-it's complicated, I couldn't stay. I knew that here I'd be away from it all, I'd be safe."

"Maria, our Abbey is not to be used as an escape. What is it you can't face?" Maria only shook her head, not able to answer. The Reverend Mother looked at Maria closely, trying to work out why the young woman was so reluctant to talk to her about what or who was troubling her. But then it struck her.

"You being back here wouldn't have anything to do with Captain von Trapp announcing his engagement to Baroness Schraeder, would it?"

Maria looked up at her immediately then let out a defeated sigh. So it was done. They _had_ announced their engagement. Part of Maria had been hoping for the past two days that somehow Georg would have found a way to stop the Baroness and her threats, and would have come back to the Abbey to take her home. But it wasn't the case. Georg had done what they'd agreed upon. No, what she'd _insisted_ upon and now he was engaged to the Baroness.

Maria couldn't hold it back anymore. At once the tears began to flow and the Reverend Mother took her in her arms, holding her close, comforting her as the young woman wept in her arms.

After a few minutes, however, Maria's tears ceased and she dried her eyes with a handkerchief from her pocket. The Reverend Mother rose from where she knelt next to Maria and took her place on the other side of the desk.

"Maria, why do you find the news of the Captain's engagement so awful? You were sent to the family to be a governess for those seven children and to prepare them for a new mother. This is good news! The Captain has found a woman he loves that…"

"He doesn't love her," Maria immediately interrupted.

"What? He doesn't love her?" she asked. "I don't understand…" the Mother Abbess narrowed her eyes in confusion, but then looked over at Maria her emotions clearly displayed on her face. Suddenly the all the pieces were falling into place.

"Are you in love with him?" the older nun asked Maria directly. Maria looked down at her hands and nodded.

"Does he know you feel that way about him?" the Reverend Mother asked. Maria nodded again. _Yes, Georg knows how much I loved him._ "I see," the Reverend Mother said. She paused for a moment before continuing her questioning. "And does he return your feelings?" she asked. Maria was about to nod in reply, but something stopped her. Maria knew that telling the Reverend Mother about Georg's feelings towards her would only bring more questions from the older nun. So instead of nodding, Maria said nothing but just stared into her hand folded in her lap.

The Reverend Mother looked at Maria concerned, wondering why the young woman hadn't replied to her question. It was clear something else was going on. She wondered perhaps if Maria was frightened of letting herself fall in love, especially since she had been sent to the family on God's errand. "Maria, the love of a man and a woman is holy," the Reverend Mother tried to council. "If this man loves you then you must go back and find out."

Maria felt her blood run cold. Going back was _not_ an option. "No, Reverend Mother, please don't make me go back."

"But if you're in love with this man and if he feels the same about you too then surely…?"

"No!" Maria exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat and striding over to the other side of the room. "It doesn't matter how he feels about me. The Baroness has laid her claim to him, he's accepted her, and that's all there is to it."

The Reverend Mother knew that Maria wasn't telling her the whole story but the more she tried to extract information from her, the more Maria closed down until she wouldn't say another word. Finally, after deciding she wasn't going to get any more information from Maria, the Reverend Mother dismissed her.

As Maria stood and moved to the door, she stopped in front of the cross of Christ. Now she'd lost Georg forever, the only thing Maria had left was the Abbey and the path she'd been following before she'd gone to the von Trapp villa. Perhaps the Lord would forgive her for entering into a forbidden relationship with a man not her husband, and allow her to return to His service? "Reverend Mother," Maria said as she looked at the cross. "I'm ready at this moment to take my vows, please help me."

The Reverend Mother approached Maria and put her hand on her arm. "No Maria, I don't feel you are ready for that. Just as I had concerns about your future here at the Abbey before you went to the von Trapps, I still have my doubts. And now after learning about your feelings for the Captain, I need to be sure you aren't wanting to take your vows for the wrong reasons."

"But…" Maria began to protest.

"Maria, you are always welcome to stay here at the Abbey for as long as you want. Take your time, think about it, and we'll talk more about taking your vows in a few months time."

XxXxXxXx

The days following that were long but Maria tried to engross herself back into the Abbey life as much as possible. It was quiet and still at the Abbey, and her days were filled with prayer, going to mass and working in the Abbey gardens. The disciplined life of the Sisters was a harsh change from the fun and free life she'd been living while at the villa. She missed the children terribly. She missed kissing them goodnight; she missed the amount of the noise they made in the mornings telling each other to be quiet and most of all, she missed hearing them sing.

Maria had thought about escaping the Abbey for a day to go to the Untersberg, but she didn't want to take the chance of bumping into the children if they'd decided to go up there for a picnic as they quite often did. She desperately wanted to see them again, but she knew it would be too hard, and there would also be the possibility that one of them may ask too many questions about why she left.

She kept to herself and for the first week or so, didn't even leave the Abbey, not even to go into town with the other postulants for their weekly outing. Before going to the villa, she used to always look forward to the outing, as it used to be a chance of escaping the Abbey to wander about the streets of Salzburg. But now she didn't wish to risk running into any of the von Trapps, especially Georg.

The whole town was a buzz with the news of his upcoming wedding to the Baroness. It was all everyone talked about. Each Thursday after they'd been in town, the other postulants could be found discussing how they'd heard how the Baroness had invited over 500 guests to the wedding, or that she had ordered a specialists Viennese dressmaker to design her an intricate wedding gown, or even how the couple were going to be married in the grand cathedral in Mondsee, rather than at the Abbey, plus many other details surrounding the wedding.

Knowing that Maria had been the governess for the von Trapp children, the other postulants would constantly pester her for details about what the Baroness was like, or whether the Captain was just as handsome as they'd heard. But each time they'd ask their questions, Maria would politely discourage them, then go and sit by herself in the garden.

Maria had no interest in hearing about the wedding plans for each whisper she heard was like a knife through her heart. _She_ wanted to be the one to be marrying her Captain, not the Baroness, and if circumstances were different, she would have had the diamond ring Georg had bought her on her finger and been delighting in making wedding plans of her own.

Instead, she was alone at the Abbey, and she missed him terribly.

While Maria could keep herself busy during the day, the nights were the hardest. Trapped alone in her tiny, cold cell of a room, not much bigger than her bathroom ensuite at the villa, she'd think about Georg. As she lay awake in her small, rock hard bed, she would remember the wonderful, warm sensation of snuggling in his arms as they lay together in his large, soft luxurious bed in his master suite. She'd wrap her arms tightly around herself and try and fill her head with thoughts of the man she loved, before finally, she'd drift off to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

The following week, as the other postulants were preparing to go into town for their weekly outing, Sister Margaretta came and found her.

"Maria, I think you should go with them," the older nun told Maria.

"No, I don't want to." Maria shook her head and protested. "Sister, please don't make me go."

Sister Margaretta smiled. "Maria, I can't imagine why you haven't wanted to go with the other postulants. Going into town used to be your favourite activity, apart from going up the mountain, that is. You've seemed so sad recently, I'm sure the outing will do you good."

Because she didn't want to reveal the true reason for not wanting to go into town, Maria reluctantly agreed to go. And despite her initial reservations, Maria was surprised to find how much she enjoyed herself. After the first hour of scanning each street corner for any signs of Georg or the children, she forgot about her worries of running into any of the von Trapps and began to have fun. The postulants went to the bakery for cinnamon buns, then to the marketplace before finishing at the ice-cream palour.

Finally as the day was coming to an end, she followed the other postulants as they began to make their way up the hill and back to the Abbey. Maria listened half-heartedly as they chatted merrily about the day's events as they walked, and she became so distracted by their conversation that she almost didn't see him. It was only that they had to stop and wait for some passing traffic that she spotted him waiting on the other side of the road.

Georg.

Maria's heart skipped a beat. Even though he was still a distance away, she would have known him anywhere. His aristocratic visage, the straight and erect way he stood, the way he had his hat tilted slightly to the side and even the way the fingers on his left hand wiggled in nervous agitation while he waited. Oh, he was so handsome!

He was standing outside an exclusive boutique and it didn't take a genius to work out that he was most likely waiting for the Baroness. From her position on the other side of the street, Maria just stood and observed him as he checked his watch, sighed in annoyance then began to pace the sidewalk outside the boutique.

He hadn't seen her standing there, but that didn't surprise Maria. He probably wouldn't have been expecting to run into her, and besides, Maria was somewhat disguised wearing her heavy black boots, her calf-length black postulants dress and her nun's wimple.

But, as if he sensed she was near, he suddenly looked up in her direction. Their eyes met and Maria held her breath as she gazed at her lover on the other side of the street. He smiled and his lips curled, as if he was about to call out, before he made to begin to cross the street and walk over to her. But just then, the door of the boutique flew open and out stormed the Baroness. She strode purposefully up to Georg and took his arm. But when she noticed that he didn't even glance in her direction, but was instead looking out across the street; she turned her head to follow his gaze.

At once she saw Maria and a scowl came across her face. She pulled Georg's arm then said something harshly into his ear. He glanced down at her, his expression solemn and stern, but then he nodded after a second or two of her berated him. Immediately the Baroness began to pull him in the other direction. But Georg didn't go straightaway with her; instead he turned and gazed back at Maria with a look of regret on his face. He shook his head sadly before he let himself be escorted away by the Baroness. Then he was gone.

Maria closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. Then a moment later, one of the postulants tapped her on the shoulder. For a second Maria had forgotten she was supposed to be walking back to the Abbey with them. After looking one last time in the direction that Georg walked off in, she reluctantly followed the other postulants back to the Abbey.

XxXxXxXx

For the rest of the day, Maria wandered about the Abbey like she was in a dream. While she had initially been reluctant to go to town because she was worried about bumping into him, seeing Georg again that afternoon, even just for an instant, was wonderful. It brought out all sorts of emotions in her about him that she'd been trying to suppress since she'd returned to the Abbey.

However, seeing Georg with the Baroness almost broke her heart. He'd looked utterly miserable as the Baroness led him away and Maria knew he was as devastated as she was that they weren't able to be together anymore. Now after seeing him again that day, she missed him so much that it hurt right down inside her, a deep burning ache in the pit of her stomach.

But she tried to distract herself from thinking about Georg until she was back in her room that night. As she undressed out of her nun's habit and into her thick, floor-length nightgown, Maria thought about the ways in which she missed him. She missed how he held her, she missed how he kissed her, she missed how he'd talk quietly to her, whispering words of love and adoration in her ear as they basked together in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

As she lay down on her bed, she closed her eyes, remembering their many nights of passion together. She thought about how much she wanted to have him make love to her again, to have his hands touch her body, to have his lips caress her breasts, to have his mouth between her legs. Maria let out a deep sigh as she thought of Georg, but she hadn't realized how much her fantasies of him were arousing her until she suddenly became aware of her own hands brushing slightly over her breasts through the thick nightgown she was wearing.

Immediately, her eyes flew open. Part of her felt mortified about what she was about to do, there at the Abbey of all places! It seemed somewhat scandalous to be fantasizing about a man and pleasuring herself while she did so, and yet it was Georg who had taught her that she was a passionate and sensual woman and that she shouldn't be afraid of her own sexuality. He'd taught her many things in bed, not only how to please him but how to please herself, and how to embrace and fulfill her desires.

She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Fingers trembling slightly, one by one she began to undo the buttons of her nightgown, imagining that it was not her fingers working on the garment but Georg's. She thought of how he'd place a kiss on her bare skin as each button become undone. She moved her fingers slowly over her skin, imagining the sensation of the slight bristle of his beard ticking her chest, as he'd nuzzle his face against her body.

She got to the last button and slowly slipped her arms out of the gown. Tossing the garment aside, Maria relished in the electrifying and arousing sensation of lying naked in her bed. Imagining Georg was there next to her, she moved her hands over breasts gently: first the left then the right, gently massaging and teasing them like Georg had done many times before. She squeezed and pinched each nipple until they were hard and erect, pretending that Georg was sucking and arousing them with his mouth. She rolled her head back on her pillow and moaned softly, relishing in the sensation.

One hand still on her breast, Maria moved the other hand slowly down her body to where she felt the pulsing throb of desire burning. Imagining and wanting Georg more, she slipped her hand between her legs. She was already completely aroused and her fingers glided effortlessly over her most sensitive spot. She let out a contented sigh as she let the sensation of pleasure fill her. She thought of how often Georg would touch her there, moving his fingers gently back and forth, and Maria arched her back and groaned in delight as she slowly did the same. Maria then imagined the way Georg would move between her legs to make love to her with his mouth, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. She clutched the bed sheets beside her as she fantasized about her lover; pleasuring herself with her fingertips, massaging and teasing her center faster and faster until her body seemed to explode into ecstasy.

"Oh Georg," she breathed as she rode wave after waves of pleasure, her body shuddering until she was practically dizzy.

Finally spent and stated, Maria slipped her thick nightgown back on before she succumbed to sleep imagining Georg's arms around her.

 ** _A/N: So ok, I went there with Maria…. Please don't hate me. I've love reviews, good or bad. Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden – Chapter 6**

The following morning just after the bell rang for morning mass, Maria was following the other postulants into the Abbey chapel when Sister Berthe stopped her. Resisting the urge to drop to the floor and kiss it, Maria asked her hesitantly, "Is there something wrong, Sister?"

Sister Berthe narrowed her eyes slightly and motioned towards the front courtyard near the front gate of the Abbey with her head. "There is someone to see you Maria."

"Someone?" Maria asked straightaway. "Who…?"

" _He_ was very insistent," the nun told Maria.

"He?" Maria repeated, not quite believing her ears for there was only one _he_ that she knew of.

"Yes, a matter of great importance, apparently." Sister Berthe rolled her eyes looking unimpressed, but Maria didn't notice. Instead she muttered her gratitude to the nun before she quickly made her way towards the front courtyard. That courtyard was the only part of the Abbey, save for the Reverend Mother's office, which was not cloistered away from the outside world.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped in her tracks. Her heart soared: it was Georg. Over the past few weeks since she'd been back at the Abbey, she'd dreamed of this moment, especially after their brief encounter the day before. But now seeing him at the Abbey, standing so close to her and knowing there was no way they could be together, she wondered why he was there. Nonetheless, she was very pleased to see him.

Maria took a moment to quietly observe him. He had his back turned to her, seemingly engrossed in admiring one of the statues in the courtyard. His hat in his hand, he was dressed in his light grey suit, the one he was wearing when they'd argued a month before on the lakeside. As Georg was looking so stylish and sophisticated, Maria suddenly felt very self-conscience dressed in her black postulant's dress and nun's wimple, but it couldn't be helped.

Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she slowly moved towards him until she was only an arm's width away.

"Hello," she said quietly. At hearing her voice, Georg turned around and straightaway a broad smile came over his face.

"Maria," he gushed as he instinctively moved forward to take her in his arms. Maria quickly took a step backwards and shook her head. She flicked her eyes back in the direction of the passageway from where she'd come from. At once several nuns walked slowly past on their way to morning mass.

Georg nodded in understanding. _There were too many people around_. "Can you talk?" he asked.

"Yes," Maria replied. "The Sisters are on their way to morning mass. They won't miss me for a while." She glanced around the courtyard again but it was completely deserted now that all the Sisters had entered the chapel.

"Good," he replied. "I was worried they wouldn't let me see you. The nun who answered the gate seemed quite fierce and determined to say no to my request."

Maria let out a low laugh. "Oh, that was Sister Berthe." Georg mouthed an _"ah!"_ , gave her a knowing look and chuckled, remembering the many stories Maria had told him about her.

They then stood looking at each other in an awkward silence, both not quite knowing what to say next but then Maria finally spoke. "You really shouldn't be here, you know," she told him, but despite her words sounding like she was rebuking him, he could sense how pleased she was to see him.

"I know, but I couldn't stay away," he replied as sheepishly as a young schoolboy. He gave her one of those wicked half-smiles she found so irresistible. There was another long, awkward silence as they just stood looking and smiling at each other. But after a few moments, both suddenly spoke at the same time.

"So what did you…?"

"It was good…"

Upon hearing each other speak simultaneously, they both stopped and laughed. Georg gestured for her to go first.

"Oh I was only going to say it was good to see you yesterday," Maria told him genuinely.

"And it was good to see you too," he replied. He looked at her adoringly. Another long silence followed. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" he began.

"No, no," she quickly interrupted. "It was fine, you were with the Baroness…"

Georg shook his head. "No, nothing about this is _fine_ ," he spat, his mood quickly changing. "This whole situation is deplorable." He began to pace up and down, his fingers on his left hand wiggling in agitation.

"Georg…" Maria warned but he didn't listen, instead he continued his rant.

"Honestly, that woman…" he fumed. "It's impossible, really. Everywhere I go, every thing I do, she wants to know about it. And don't get me started on these outrageous and extravagant wedding preparations she's made. I suppose it's my own fault really, I did tell her that I didn't care what she wanted. I'd pay for it all and just turn up on the day, and everything else was up to her. Still… it's ridiculous." He shook his head in frustration.

"When is the wedding?" Maria asked. Even after she'd heard practically every detail about his upcoming wedding from the gossiping postulants, she still had no idea when it was scheduled for.

"In about 6 weeks time," he told her. "She wanted to marry quickly but I tried my best to delay it as long as possible. Two months was the compromise." He scowled.

Maria shook her head sadly; she didn't know what to say. She placed her hand on his arm in understanding of the terrible situation they both found themselves in. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Letting out a sigh, Maria tried to change the subject. "So… how are you? You look tired."

Georg agreed. "I am tired." He snorted. "Those children of mine are running me ragged. I don't know how you ever did it looking after them everyday. Mountain picnics every other day, ball games, bicycle riding, boat rowing on the lake…" Maria couldn't help but laugh thinking of the seven children dragging Georg all about the countryside. "But I have enjoyed spending more time with them," he told her sincerely. "You were right, they want so much to be close to me, and I'm so grateful you showed me the way before it was too late."

Maria felt glad that even though she wasn't with the children anymore, at least she'd helped them restore their relationship with their father. "How are they?" Maria asked.

"The children? Oh they're fine. In actual fact," he chuckled. "They've been giving Elsa a run for her money with the amount of tricks they've been playing on her."

"Oh no!" Maria sighed with a laugh, not even beginning to imagine what sorts of mischief they'd been up to. "Tell me, what have they been doing to her?"

Georg began to describe the various pranks and nasty tricks the children had been playing on the Baroness. Maria was amazed at the creativity of the children. Apart from the various bugs and spiders the Baroness would find in her bed each night, they had played all sorts of different tricks on her such as: switching her moisturizing cream for whipped cream from the kitchen, taking and hiding one shoe from every pair that she owned, moving her entire wardrobe of clothes to the guest room on the opposite side of the house, and even setting up a trap for her where a bucket of water was dropped on her head as she left the villa. Apparently the Baroness was so livid at the children after that final prank that she wouldn't speak to them for an entire day.

Maria laughed uncontrollably with Georg as he recounted the activities of his mischievous children. It felt so good to laugh again after being so miserable for the past few weeks. And as she laughed, Maria was reminded of the many nights she and Georg would spend together talking and laughing about the children, like they were not _only_ his children, but her children as well.

"I could never understand how children as nice as them could play such nasty tricks on people," Maria admitted.

"According to Brigitta, it's easy," said Georg. "Yes, I know. She told me that once too," Maria agreed with a giggle.

"Normally I would be firmly against the children doing any of these pranks, but I despise Elsa so much right now for everything she's putting us through that I feel quite justified turning a blind eye to it," he told her flippantly, but Maria could hear the spite in his voice.

Immediately Maria stopped laughing. "Georg…" she said with a sigh. She knew they both felt the same way about the Baroness, but there didn't seem a point to keep coming back to talking about a situation they couldn't change. It then occurred to Maria that she still didn't quite know why Georg was there at the Abbey, and she suspected it wasn't just to chitchat about the children.

But before she could ask him why he'd come to see her, he answered her unspoken question. "Anyway enough of all that. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." Maria nodded. "Well, when the children found out I saw you in town yesterday, they were all boiling mad with me that I'd seen you but they hadn't."

Maria smiled. "Those little dears."

"They insisted I bring you these." Georg pulled a bunch of letters out of the breast pocket of his jacket and gave them to her. "There's one from each of them, even little Gretl. They miss you."

Maria licked her lips and smiled to herself as she looked at the bunch of letters in her hands. "And I miss them too, very much," she told him sincerely. "Please tell the children I'll cherish these forever."

"I will," replied Georg.

Maria quickly flipped through the letters, her eyes shining in delight. "Oh, I can't wait to read these. May I?" She gestured to a nearby stone bench. He nodded and sat down next to Maria as she began to read her letters.

Georg watched Maria slowly read through each of the children's letters. She read each one carefully, smiling as the words of love and affection from the children touched her heart. She laughed as she read the terrible jokes Kurt and Friedrich had included in their letters, and giggled as Louisa proudly described her role in playing the tricks on the Baroness. Georg watched her face fill with joy as she admired the beautiful drawings both Marta and Gretl had done for her, and tears form in her eyes as she read the beautiful sentiments Liesl and Brigitta had written for her.

As he watched her read, Georg was struck again by just how much Maria loved his children and how they loved her in return. For far too long his children had needed a new mother and Georg could see just what a wonderful mother Maria would have been to them. And seeing her sit beside him in her simple black postulants dress and nun's wimple, the sign of her sacrifice for him and the children, he admired her strength and courage and he loved her more at that moment than he ever had before.

But it hurt him to know that the chance of making Maria his wife and mother to his children was gone. He wanted desperately to tell her what was going through his mind and tell her how much he still loved her, despite everything.

As Maria finished reading the last letter, he said quietly. "You know, it's not only the children that miss you."

Maria looked up to see such longing in his eyes. She inhaled deeply. "Is that why you're really here?"

He looked down, not able to find the words to tell her what was in his heart. Instead, he said somewhat cheekily. "I would have, ah… written a letter to you myself, but I'm afraid there were too many things that I wanted to say to you but couldn't."

Maria gazed into his eyes. He was so near sitting beside her, yet so far away knowing they could never be together again. But right at that moment, all she wanted was to hear his voice and be comforted by his presence, even if that moment was all they had. She closed her eyes. "Please tell me," she breathed, "all the things you wanted to tell me."

She was utterly irresistible and he wanted to tell her everything that was in his soul. He shifted closer to her, close enough so that he could whisper into her ear. "I wanted to tell you all the things I love about you, all the things I miss about you, all the things I dream about you…"

His admission caught her by surprise. Maria's breath caught in her throat and she opened her eyes just to see his deep blue eyes gazing back at her, full of adoration and longing. "You've been _dreaming_ about me?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"Hmm mmm," he hummed. "I dream about kissing you, touching you and making love to you…" He had moved so close to her that he was practically nuzzling his face into her neck. "Haven't you been dreaming about me too?" he asked her softly.

At once, images of her fantasies of Georg from the night before flashed across Maria's mind. Her heart began to race. "Yes I have," she admitted in a whisper. His lips grazed her cheek. "Maria…" he murmured as his fingers caressed her face to gently tilt her chin in his direction.

She didn't answer him but just let his lips find hers. At once she felt her body on fire as he kissed her deeply. Every emotion and every sense of yearning that she'd been trying to hold back came flooding out as he kissed her again and again. Moaning into his mouth in delight, she felt his hands circle her waist and gently move upwards until he was caressing her breasts through her dress. But when he reached up to start to remove her wimple from her head so that he could run his fingers though her short, golden hair, Maria suddenly came to her senses about where they were and what they were doing. She immediately pulled out of his embrace and jumped to her feet.

"Georg, stop. We can't. Not anymore, and especially not _here_." She glanced around the courtyard and was relieved to find it empty since all the Sisters were still at morning mass.

"I'm sorry, Maria," he apologised as he stood up as well. "I'm not sure what came over me." He looked away ashamed.

"No, don't apologise darling," she said lovingly, reaching up and directing his face towards hers so she could look at him him again. "I want it, I want you. I do, so very much. But this," she motioned between him and herself with her hand, "isn't helping. Have you forgotten what our situation is?" Georg shook his head in frustration. "No of course not," he snapped.

Maria felt confused by him. They'd ended their relationship, he was marrying someone else and yet here he was kissing her and reminding her of everything they _couldn't_ have together. She didn't understand what he was doing. "Georg, why are you here?" she asked him directly.

He looked surprised by her question. "I told you, the letters from the children."

"I know you _told_ me that, but I think that was an excuse. Why are you really here?"

"Why am I…? Maria…?" He seemed to not know what she was talking about.

"Georg," Maria said his name so sharply that he stopped. He looked at her for a moment, almost like he was weighing up whether to tell her the truth or not.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright, alright. The letters were an excuse to come," he said with a sigh as he began to pace. "I'm here because I tried to forget about you, but I can't. Seeing you yesterday stirred all sorts of emotions inside me…" Maria closed her eyes and nodded faintly knowing that was exactly how she felt too.

He stopped, turned back to her and stood directly in front of her. "Maria, I'm so sorry about all of this. Elsa's blackmailing me into marrying her but you know we don't have to go through with it. Just say the word and I can take you home. Today, right now if you want."

Maria wanted nothing more than to go with him, but she turned away from him so he wouldn't see her tears and shook her head. "No Georg, we agreed. You know what the Baroness threatened to do."

He huffed in irritation and began to pace again. Maria knew he was upset but he had to see reason. She walked up beside him and took his hand, causing him to stop pacing. She faced him. "News of your engagement is all around town. It's all everyone talks about, even the other postulants at the Abbey." He looked down to meet her eyes, listening to everything she had to say. "Could you imagine how it'll be? _The decorated navy hero jilts his bride at the altar to run off with his children's governess."_ Georg stretched his jaw, scowling in anger as she spoke. "The scandal will be so much worse than before if you end it now, can't you see?" She looked pleadingly into his eyes. "We _have_ to see this through, no matter how much it's hurting us both. We're doing this for the children, remember? To save them from the shame and humiliation that will come upon them by association if our relationship is revealed."

Georg threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I know you're right, I do. But I love you Maria, and being apart from you these past few weeks has almost killed me. Not the mention how awful it is for me putting up with this _farce_ of a relationship with Elsa," he huffed in resentment.

Hearing his outburst, Maria looked at him in disbelief. "You make it sound like you're the only one finding this difficult," Maria cried. She pulled off her wimple and shoved it in his face. "Do you think _this_ is easy on me either? Being here alone? Pretending like I want to be back here? I knew a long time ago I wasn't going to be a very good nun. But I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. And even then, the Reverend Mother doesn't wish me to take my vows."

"She doesn't?" Georg asked. Maria shook her head before her emotions got the better of her and she broke down crying. At once Georg took her in his arms, holding her close, stroking her hair lovingly. "Maria, I'm sorry, I didn't think," he soothed. "I didn't mean to imply you're not finding this difficult as well. I know you are. I know you're here alone; at least I have the children. You're being strong and brave, and I admire and love you greatly for it. I just wish there was something we could do to somehow fix this entire awful situation."

"But there's not," she replied sadly as she pulled out of his arms.

Just then the Abbey bell rang, signaling the end of morning mass. Without saying anything more, Maria took her wimple back from Georg and repositioned it on her head. "You should probably go," she told him with regret. He reluctantly agreed.

Maria took his hand and led him to the Abbey gates. Just as Maria was about to unlock the gates to let him out, Georg pulled her into a shadowy corner where they couldn't easily be seen from the surrounding courtyard and kissed her. Maria melted into his arms as they kissed: long, slow and deep passionate kisses, until finally Maria broke free of his embrace.

She unlocked the gate and Georg walked through onto the adjacent street, placing his hat back on his head. But as she closed the gate and locked it again, Georg turned and quickly took the few steps back to the gate to grasp her hand through the iron bars. He kissed her hand tenderly then let it go, before turning and walking away.

As Maria made her way back inside the Abbey to join the other Sisters, she didn't notice the Reverend Mother standing hidden out of view on the other side of the courtyard.

When Sister Berthe had come to her to tell her that Captain von Trapp was at the Abbey to see Maria, the Reverend Mother had skipped morning mass because she'd wanted to speak to the Captain herself while he was at the Abbey. But when she arrived at the courtyard, she couldn't help but stop and watch Maria as she talked with the Captain.

When Maria had told her a few weeks before after she'd arrived back at the Abbey that she was in love with the Captain, the Reverend Mother passed it off as a passing attraction, especially because the Captain was engaged to Baroness Schraeder. But seeing Maria and the Captain together, it was crystal clear that the Captained returned Maria's feelings of love: from his body language as they spoke and laughed together to the way he looked adoringly at her.

And although the Reverend Mother couldn't hear their conversation, she sensed there was something _more_ going on between them. Firstly, their serious and heated conversation where she watched the Captain pace back and forth almost in anger before Maria practically threw her wimple into his face, and then how only moments later the Captain comforted Maria as she broke down and cried.

But secondly, and most importantly, was the way Maria and the Captain kissed each other. The older woman frowned to herself. The kisses Maria and the Captain shared were _not_ the sweet and innocent kisses that she might have expected, but they were the deep and passionate kisses of _lovers_.

The Reverend Mother had previously wondered whether there was a reason why Maria had refrained from telling her more about her relationship with the Captain. But now she knew. After seeing Maria and the Captain together, the Reverend Mother was almost certain that they were not only in love, but they were lovers, and she hoped and prayed that Maria wouldn't have to face the consequences of her actions.

 _ **A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews etc. I hope you have all enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden – Chapter 7**

A few days past and all Maria could think about was Georg. His visit to the Abbey several days before had lifted her spirits although she still knew they couldn't be together. She didn't feel fearful about bumping into him in town anymore and so was happy to leave the Abbey each day to go into town to run various errands for the Reverend Mother. But each time she went into town, as much as she looked out for Georg, there was no sign of him.

Feeling somewhat deflated, the next morning Maria decided that she needed some fresh air and decided to go up to the Uttersberg for the day. While many months ago she would have been inclined just to sneak away from the Abbey, Maria had noticed the Reverend Mother keeping a close eye on her since Georg's visit so she got permission to leave the Abbey for the day before she left.

On the way to the train that would take her up the mountain, Maria made a quick detour into the town to purchase some cinnamon rolls from her favourite bakery. As she opened the bakery door, she ran head first into someone coming out of the shop.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she exclaimed before she looked up to see the person she'd run into was Georg. At once her face lit up to see the man she loved standing in front of her.

"Quite all right, Maria," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to startle you." He took her arm and pulled her away from the door and into a nearby side street so they could talk more privately.

"It's good to see you," he told her. "I wasn't expecting to run into you."

"And I wasn't expecting to see you either," she replied. "It's quite early for you to be in town isn't it?"

"Yes, I have a 8am meeting, I'm afraid."

"Goodness! That _is_ early. I can't imagine what time you would have had to get up this morning to leave the villa in order to get to your meeting on time."

"Well, I didn't sleep at the villa last night," Georg confessed. "I stayed at my apartment in town knowing I had this early start."

"Your apartment?" Maria questioned. "I didn't know you had an apartment."

"I don't use it much," he explained. "In fact, I use it so infrequently that sometimes I almost forget I have it. I only stay there if I have a late night in town or an early morning meeting such as this one."

"Oh I see…" Maria's voice trailed off. There was a long pause as they both looked at each other, thinking and calculating about what it meant that Georg had an apartment in town. It was somewhere they could go together to be alone. And the thought seemed to tempting to ignore.

"What time are you due back at the Abbey?" Georg quickly asked her.

"Late, I suppose. I got permission from the Reverend Mother to go up the Uttersberg for the whole day today. I won't be missed." Maria felt her heart beginning to race in anticipation of what he was going to ask her.

Georg pulled her a little further into the side street and closer to him so he could whisper to her in case anyone overheard their conversation. "Maria, I can't avoid this meeting. I wish I could but I'll be finished in about an hour. Especially considering the circumstances, am I asking too much of you to meet me at the apartment?"

Maria swallowed. She desperately wanted to be with Georg – being apart from him was almost killing her, yet Maria remembered how they'd been caught once before and the terrible consequences that happened as a result of that. She felt cautious. "Does _she_ know about the apartment?" Maria asked him.

"Yes, she does unfortunately. She overheard me talking to Max about it yesterday," replied Georg unhappily. "But Elsa's gone to Vienna for two days for dress fittings, and I told Max I'd probably not be back at the villa until nightfall. There's no one who could catch us this time."

Maria felt her face begin to flush as she silently agreed to meet Georg later that morning. Georg quickly gave her the key and instructions on how to find the apartment before he left for his meeting.

Maria wandered the streets aimlessly; trying to pass the time while Georg was at his meeting. Finally as the hour was drawing to its close, Maria made her way to Georg's apartment using his instructions. The apartment was small studio with a sofa and table on one side of the room and a large bed on the other side. There was a tiny kitchenette in the corner and the ensuite bathroom was tucked away off the main room. French doors opened up onto a balcony terrace overlooking the square below.

Maria placed her discarded wimpled on the table then paced up and down the room, waiting for Georg to return. The hour had passed, then two and she wondered whether he was still coming or whether he'd changed his mind. But as the next hour came and went, Maria decided that Georg was _not_ coming and she was about to leave. But then the door opened and a flustered Georg hurried in and locked the door behind him.

"Maria, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. The meeting went longer than expected and…" He didn't get to finish his sentence for Maria had flung herself at him, kissing him deeply and passionately. Waiting for Georg had induced a deep sense of longing and desire in Maria and she lost all sense of control the moment she saw him.

He kissed her back. These weren't the sweet and sensual kisses he'd given her days before at the Abbey but wild and hungry kisses. She clung to him as they kissed, running her fingers roughly through his thick, dark hair. He moaned into her mouth as they kissed again and again. Breathing already heavy and ragged, very quickly Georg felt Maria tug at his jacket, wanting to remove the garment as rapidly as possible. He let go of her momentarily so that she could pull it down and free his arms so he could pull her into his embrace again.

With one hand holding her close, the other one was free to roam over her body and his ran it from her waist up her chest to caress her breasts through her black postulant's dress then up to the neckline, searching for an entrance to her garment.

"At the back," she muttered in between kisses and Georg reached around behind her to fumble with the buttons on the back of her dress. Still kissing her madly, he made quick work of undoing the buttons and an instant later; he slid the dress from her body to pool in a pile at her feet.

Maria pulled at Georg's tie, yanking it free of his neck and she tossed it across the other side of the room. Georg smiled against her mouth as he felt her nimble fingers opened the buttons of his shirt quickly before she pulled the shirt from his trousers and flung it aside just as she had done with his tie only moments before.

They stumbled towards the bed and landed down hard in a heap in the center of the bed. Maria burst out laughing as Georg groaned in pain.

"Darling, perhaps we should slow down?" she asked with a giggle.

"Not a chance," he growled back. "I've missed you too much." He kissed her passionately as he began to undo her bodice that covered her undergarments. Quickly that was discarded too, along with her petticoat, stockings and shoes so that she was only dressed in her bra and panties.

Maria laid her head back on the pillow and sighed as Georg sucked gently on the skin on her abdomen as he worked his way back up her body. "What exactly have you missed?" she asked him softly.

Georg stopped kissing her and raised his head so he could look into her eyes. "You and me, like this," he replied with a wicked grin.

Maria sat up slightly so she could push Georg onto his back. She didn't say anything but began to kiss his body. Firstly his neck, then his chest, and then his abdomen. When she got to his trousers she stopped. Slowly she undid his belt buckle, and then opened the front of his trousers. Not taking her eyes off his, she slipped her hand into his trousers to take his full and hard erection in her hand. "Have you missed me doing this?" she asked him as she stroked his manhood up and down.

Georg closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure at her touch. "Mmm…. I have."

Maria licked her lips, contemplating her next move. She let go of him just long enough to slide his trousers and his underwear down his legs and remove them along with his shoes and socks. He was now lying on the bed in front of her naked. She crawled back up the bed. "And what about this?" she asked as she bent her head to kiss the tip of his erection. "Have you missed this?"

Georg gripped the bed sheets next to him and grunted in enjoyment as Maria took him in her mouth, sucking and teasing his shaft with her tongue and teeth. As she stopped a minute or so later he pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. He rolled her onto her back, sucking gently on the soft skin on the side of her neck.

"And what about you Maria? Have you been missing me?"

"I have," she breathed as his mouth moved along the line of her bra, licking the skin right above the material.

"Tell me," he asked. He stopped kissing her chest for a moment and looked into her eyes. They were dark and wild with lust.

"I've missed you so much that I've…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" he asked gently.

Maria swallowed deeply. "I've been fantasizing about you, and…" she stopped.

"And what?" he asked, wanting to know.

"And touching myself…" she admitted to him breathlessly. He smiled in response, thinking of his own dark confession of the many nights alone in his bed where, missing Maria dreadfully, he'd fantasize about her, touching himself until he became undone.

He inclined his head, beckoning her to tell him more. "Well, firstly I'd imagine that you were touching and kissing my breasts," she whispered. Georg at once removed her bra to reveal her breasts underneath. He lightly ran his hands over them, touching and caressing the left then the right, before placing his mouth on her nipple. He sucked and teased each pink apex until they were firm and erect. "Like that?" he asked. She groaned her affirmation in reply.

"What next?" Georg asked as his hands moved down her body, slipping his hands along the sides of her panties. She bucked her hips up in order for him to remove the material more easily. "I think you know," Maria told him as her body shivered in anticipation.

At once Georg moved her legs apart so he could taste her and pleasure her with his mouth. Moving his tongue slowly at first, he relished in the sensation of his lover writhing beneath him. Maria gasped with pleasure, her breathing fast and ragged as Georg made love to her with his mouth. Very soon Maria felt the exhilarating sensation of pleasure wash over as her body erupted into a strong orgasm. And even before she knew it, Georg was on top of her, thrusting deep inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, matching his movements until they both cried out in ecstasy.

Almost unable to breathe, and definitely unable to think after such wild and passionate lovemaking, Maria clung onto Georg as their heart rates returned to normal. Slowly he rolled off her and pulled her into his embrace. Not even bothering to find or pull up the bedcovers, they lay on the bed exposed, their naked bodies entwined together.

"I love you Georg," Maria whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. He tilted her face towards him and gave her a long and lingering kiss. They lay together kissing and gently touching, enjoying being with each other after such a long time apart.

But suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing from the other side of the room. Maria looked at Georg in a panic. Quickly telling her to wait there and be quiet, Georg got up out of bed and answered the telephone.

"Hello? Oh it's you Elsa."

Maria's blood went cold hearing that it was the Baroness on the other end of the line.

"No, no. Everything's fine. The meeting just went for a lot longer than I'd anticipated. Yes, almost three hours. I know. I didn't expect it either. What am I doing back here?" Georg turned and glanced over at Maria lying naked in the bed. "I left some things here, that's all. You're lucky to have caught me actually; I was just heading out the door. Yes, still a few errands to run in town." As she listened to Georg speak on the telephone, Maria was struck with just how effortlessly Georg could lie to the Baroness.

Georg turned back around away from Maria as he continued speaking. "What was that? The wedding invitations? Elsa, you know how much I don't wish to get involved in… Oh, all right, I can go via the printers on the way back to the villa. Nothing else? All right, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Elsa." Georg hung up the telephone and let out a deep sigh.

He turned back to Maria who was now sitting up on the side of the bed. "Maria, I'm sorry," he apologised quietly. "I didn't know she was going to telephone like that."

Maria looked down, not meeting his gaze. "It's fine." Georg could sense the hurt in her voice. He came and sat back down on the bed next to her. "Maria?" he asked her tentatively.

But Maria didn't reply. Instead she hopped up off the bed and began to look for her clothes. "Maria, what are you doing?" Georg asked her.

"What does it look like?" she replied hotly. "I'm getting dressed. Georg, I should never have come here. We should never have done _that_ , not again. This was a mistake. We ended it and now you're marrying someone else."

"Not by choice, Maria." Georg stood and put his hand on her arm stopping her. He bent his head and tilted her face up so that she was looking directly at him. "If it was up to me, I'd be marrying you and not her, and then we'd never have to sneak around like this again."

"But it's never going to happen, is it? We're never going to stop her if you refuse to marry her, are we?"

"But perhaps there's another way," Georg said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you and I could keep meeting here? She wouldn't have to know."

"You're asking me to be your mistress? Your secret lover?" Georg nodded.

Maria looked at him in disbelief for a moment then spun away from him, flinging her arms above her head. "Georg, I'm not sure I can do that."

"We did it before…"

"And look where that got us!" she replied exasperated.

Georg stood behind her and placed his hands on her bare shoulders, rubbing them gently. "I know it isn't ideal, but at least we'd be together."

"Not ideal? Me having to sneak away from the Abbey, you having to hide and lie to the Baroness, all the while both of us having the burden of whether or not she's going to discover us hanging over our heads." She turned to look at him. "This," she motioned wildly to the telephone on the table, "is our wake up call. Georg, we can't continue to do this. No. The last few weeks being apart from you has taught me one thing: with us, it's all or nothing."

Georg looked hard at her for a moment before turning around and pacing the room. "So this is it?"

Maria nodded. "I'm afraid so," she told him sadly. She paused momentarily before adding lightheartedly, "Unless, of course, the Baroness gets hit by a bus while she's standing on a street corner flashing her large, gaudy engagement ring to her wide social circle of friends."

Georg gave her a strange look. Maria burst out laughing. "I'm joking. Georg, no matter how much I hate her, I wouldn't wish that upon her. At all."

"I know." Georg chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry it's come to this."

"I know," she replied as he held her tightly.

After a few moments, she pulled away slightly and lifted her face up to look into his. "I suppose we should get dressed." Georg agreed and they proceeded to dress in silence. Maria finished placing her wimple back on her head then approached Georg to straighten his tie.

He looked at her thoughtfully and brushed his hand over the wimple on her head. "So back to the Abbey?" Maria nodded. "And I can't see you again?" he asked.

"No, I don't think it'll be a good idea," Maria told him. "It'll just complicate matters." Georg reluctantly agreed.

"But would you mind if I brought the children to the Abbey to see you one day?" he asked her. "They miss you terribly."

"I'd like that. I miss them too."

"All right, I'll bring them around in a few days time." Georg opened his arms for her and Maria melted into his embrace. He held her close. She tilted her face towards his and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. They exchanged words of love before Maria let him go then went to leave the apartment. She opened the door, but paused at the doorway. She turned and gave Georg a sad smile before she was gone.

 _ **A/N: A big thanks to everyone who has read,**_ ** _favourited, followed or reviewed! It's really wonderful. Please review and let me know what you think of this latest chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden – Chapter 8**

Over the next few weeks, Maria only saw Georg once. True to his word, he brought the children to visit her at the Abbey, but hadn't stayed himself so their time together had been brief. A few whispered words and a squeeze of her hand was the only contact they'd shared. While disappointed, Maria knew this was how it was going to be from now on. No more stolen kisses in the shadows, no more secret rendezvous to make love - they'd ended it, completely this time. It broke her heart but that was just the way it had to be.

But Maria thoroughly enjoyed her time with the children. The Reverend Mother had given them permission to take meet in the Abbey gardens, much to the chagrin of Sister Berthe. However after only a few minutes, it was clear that the children were going to be too noisy for the quiet and serene Abbey so Maria took the children out for the day. They went up to the Untersberg and ran around, played hide and seek, climbed trees and sang some of their favourite songs. Maria had a wonderful time with them, and it made her miss them more when it was time for them to go home.

Afterwards, Maria was exhausted. She supposed it was because it had been almost a month since she was looking after the children everyday and so she was out of practice. Nonetheless, she had been surprised by the toll that only several hours with the children had taken on her. Over the few days that followed, Maria continued to feel exhausted and lethargic. It seemed quite unusual for her, as normally she was full of energy.

There was one possibility that could account for her extreme tiredness that crossed her mind. She cast her mind back and realized the last time she'd had a monthly cycle was several weeks before she'd begun sleeping with Georg. She hoped and prayed that it was just an unlucky coincidence and that her missed cycle was due to the stress she'd been under since returning to the Abbey. But soon after, nausea that lasted almost all day combined with the occasional vomiting first thing in the morning increased her suspicions. So by the time she knew that she'd missed a second monthly cycle, Maria was certain: she was pregnant.

Maria thought about contacting Georg about her pregnancy, but dismissed that idea quickly. He was due to marry the Baroness in a little over a week and if the scandal of Maria's relationship with him wasn't bad enough before, adding her unexpected pregnancy was definitely going to make it worse. She didn't want Georg to do something foolish out of obligation to her. They had ended their relationship for a reason and telling him about his child was just going to complicate matters further.

She spent days wondering what she was going to do: an unwed mother, no job, no security, and no home away from the Abbey – the entire situation terrified her. But Maria knew that no matter what, she wanted their baby. While she couldn't have Georg, their baby would be something for her to hold and cherish for the rest of her life, a reminder of him and their love together.

At night as she lay in her bed running her hands over her still flat stomach, Maria wondered just how long she could keep her secret for. She knew eventually, as her child grew inside her, she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer but hoped that it would be a while before anyone noticed.

However someone did notice and only days later, Maria was summoned to see the Reverend Mother.

The elderly nun greeted Maria warmly and Maria sunk down into a deep curtsy and kissed the Reverend Mother's hand.

"Sit down Maria," the Mother Abbess indicated to the chair on the other side of her desk as she herself took a seat. Maria sat.

"How are you, my child?" the older woman asked genuinely.

"I'm fine," replied Maria brightly.

But the Reverend Mother looked at her sharply, almost as if she didn't believe her response. "I'm only asking because you've seemed tired recently."

Maria was surprised that the Reverend Mother had noticed but was instantly on her guard. "Oh? I suppose I am, but no more than usual," Maria replied as casually as she could.

"I've also noticed you've skipped a lot of meals recently," the Reverend Mother stated bluntly.

Maria could feel her heart rate starting to rise as the Mother Abbes questioned her. She had skipped quite a lot of meals as the thought of eating or even looking at food made her feel physically sick.

"… and Sister Margaretta told me she heard you being sick the other morning."

"Oh…" Maria took a moment to try and come up with a plausible excuse, but all the while she could feel her face getting hot. "I, er… had a tummy upset the other day, that's all."

The older nun seemed concerned. "Are you sure Maria? Perhaps I should send for the doctor, just in case…"

A wave of cold washed over Maria's body. If she saw a doctor, he would know about her condition instantly, and she couldn't have that. "No!" Maria cried out, perhaps a little bit too loudly as the Reverend Mother jumped slightly in her seat. "Uh…" Maria tried to correct her manner. "I mean, no thank you Reverend Mother. Please don't go to any trouble. I'm fine really, just a passing sickness. Nothing to worry about, I assure you Mother."

The Reverend Mother scrutinized her for a few moments while she contemplated Maria's explanation. "Well, Maria, I do hope that it all it is…" Maria let out the breath she'd been holding, "but I had perhaps thought…?" The Reverend Mother stopped.

Maria felt her face starting to flush red again. "Yes?" Maria asked, wanting to know, yet _not_ wanting to know what the Reverend Mother had suspected. The Reverend Mother didn't reply straight away but stood and walked around the other side of her desk and sat down in the seat next to Maria.

"Maria," she paused and looked down for a moment, almost like she was trying to find the words to say. Finally, she raised her head and looked Maria directly in the eye. "Please, correct me if I'm wrong, and I do hope and pray that I _am_ wrong, but I suspect that you're with child."

Maria sat stunned and shocked that the elderly nun had guessed her secret. She felt the stinging of tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. For a brief second Maria contemplated lying to the Reverend Mother, denying the fact that she was pregnant but she knew that even if she did so now, in several months time the evidence of her condition would present itself, no matter how many lies she told.

Slowly Maria nodded her head in confirmation. The Reverend Mother gasped in shock, as her greatest fears for Maria were realized. "Oh my dear girl!"

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. Finally, the Reverend Mother spoke. "Does Captain von Trapp know you're carrying his child?"

Maria shook her head. "No, he doesn't," she replied before a question crossed her mind. "But how did you know…?"

"That he is the father of your child?" the Reverend Mother finished for her. Maria nodded. "Maria, I watched the two of you together several weeks ago when he came to see you here at the Abbey. When you came back to the Abbey, you told me you were in love with the Captain. But I had no idea until I saw the two of you together with my own eyes that not only were you in love with him, but you were also his lover."

"How? You saw him kiss me?" Maria asked, cringing inwardly at knowing they'd been seen.

"Yes I did. The way he kissed and touched you… they were the kisses and touches of lovers, not passing acquaintances." The Reverend Mother's tone had a certain level of sadness and regret in it.

Seeing the hurt and dismay in the older woman's eyes, Maria let out a defeated sigh. "You're disappointed in me," she stated, fixing her eyes on her hands folded in her lap.

The Reverend Mother stood and walked around her office, pausing at the large window behind her desk. Not even turning around, she replied. "Disappointed doesn't even being to describe how I feel about what you've done. But you're a grown woman and you've made choices, and now you have to deal with the consequences of those choices."

Maria continued to stare down at her hands, feeling the weight of the older woman's words on her shoulders.

"But," the Mother Abbess continued turning to face Maria once again, her expression severe. "The person I am most disappointed with is Captain von Trapp. I had always thought the Captain to be a fine and brave man, yet he stole your virtue and innocence when he took you into his bed, then he tossed you aside by sending you back here, and now he's due to marry another woman. It is disgraceful!" she spat. "You were under his care and protection as governess to his children, but where is this care and protection now? Impregnating you with his child and then leaving you alone without any promise of a commitment."

"It isn't like that," Maria cried instantly. "He'd marry me in a heartbeat if I'd let him." She let out a low laugh.

The Reverend Mother was taken back. "Maria, I don't understand. Has the Captain made an offer of marriage to you?"

"Several, but I've refused him every time," Maria told her with a deep sigh.

The Reverend Mother came and sat down next to Maria once again. "Maria, I really don't understand what is going on. You say the Captain wants to marry you, is in love with you, but yet is marrying another woman. Why?" Maria didn't answer, but only shook her head sadly. "There's something else going on, isn't there?" the older nun asked almost to herself as she thought out aloud. "Something the two of you were arguing about that day the Captain visited the Abbey?"

 _The Reverend Mother had seen that too?_ Maria thought. She bit down on her lip, closed her eyes slightly and shook her head. She knew that she'd have to tell the Reverend Mother everything about the Baroness and her threats and what really happened on the night of the party.

"Yes, there is," said Maria softly, her eyes still closed. "The Baroness…" she began but her words failed her. Maria swallowed and began again. "The Baroness has been threatening Georg, no _blackmailing_ him into marrying her."

"Blackmailing? What does she have over him that makes her think she can do that?" the Abbess asked in bewilderment.

Maria breathed in deeply before confessing to the Abbess. "Well, the Baroness caught us, uh… _in bed_ together on the night of the party," Maria stammered. The Reverend Mother's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped out aloud. "And she has threatening expose us and tell everyone about what we were doing together unless he marries her, and I come back here." Maria stopped and took another deep breath, almost pleading for the Reverend Mother to understand. "Of course we couldn't let her do that because the scandal would be too much to bear, especially for the children, so we both agreed to her demands."

The Reverend Mother was silent, trying to take in everything that Maria had just told her. "My child, I cannot condone what you and Captain von Trapp were doing together out of wedlock, but I also cannot condone what this Baroness is doing either. Why didn't the Captain stand up to her and refuse her demands?"

"That's what we are arguing about that day here at the Abbey. He wanted to stand up to her, refuse to bow to her demands, but I wouldn't let him," Maria tried to explain. "Many times he's tried to convince me to marry him and go back home with him, but I've refused him each time. The Baroness was very clear with her threats and demands, and I don't want those children being brought into this scandal: I love them too much for that, and I can't risk their future happiness."

"But what about your happiness Maria? If you love this man and he loves you, regardless of the _unorthodox_ circumstances, you should be together, especially since he wants to marry you."

"I know," replied Maria quietly. "We should be together and I want to marry him more than anything else but it's impossible."

"So the Captain is going to commit to a loveless marriage while you're left to bring up your child alone?"

"I know what this means, for both of us. It was incredibly difficult to make this decision and Georg and I have discussed it time and time again, and even argued about it. But we've never going to be able to be together, not unless the Baroness suddenly decides to have a change of heart, which I don't believe she will."

"Maria, there must be another option other than this decision that both of you have committed yourselves to."

"But there isn't another option," protested Maria. The Reverend Mother tried several times to continue to try and convince her at least to _consider_ other possibilities, but Maria seemed so firm on the subject that the Reverend Mother knew that discussing it further would be useless.

"But what about your unborn child?" the Abbess asked. "You'll have another person to think about in this situation now. Have you thought about how you'll support and raise this child?" Maria shook her head. "And what about Captain von Trapp? Doesn't he have a right to know about his baby?"

"I suppose so," replied Maria sadly. "But telling him will only complicate matters. What could he really do about it now?"

"I'm sure that the Captain could give you money to provide for you and your child."

"No, I don't want his money," Maria said very definitely before adding quietly, "or his pity."

There was a long silence. "Maria, I really do recommend you tell the Captain about your child."

Maria immediately protested. "No Reverend Mother. I've thought about it a great deal over the past week and I've already decided. I'm not going to tell him."

"Maria…"

"Please Reverend Mother, respect my decision. Promise me you won't tell him."

The Reverend Mother looked at her closely for a few months before she reluctantly agreed. "All right. But Maria, I meant what I said when you returned to the Abbey. You will always have a home here for as long as you want it. I'll do everything in my power to help you through this."

"Thank you Reverend Mother," Maria replied before giving the older nun a hug.

XxXxXxXxXx

Over the next few days, the Reverend Mother thought about Maria. She had been horrified to have her suspicions confirmed that Maria and Captain von Trapp were indeed lovers and then how their forbidden union had created a child. But she had been even more appalled to learn how this Baroness Schraeder was holding both of them to ransom by demanding the Captain marry her while Maria was banished to the Abbey.

She prayed for Maria and the predicament she now found herself in: Maria, left alone to bring a baby into the world. It didn't feel right that the young woman was keeping the secret of her child from the Captain. She wanted to respect Maria's wishes to _not_ tell the Captain about his baby, yet as each day past, she noticed Maria acting more and more morose as the Captain's wedding day approached. The Reverend Mother knew that the love between a man and a woman was holy and she wanted to do everything in her power to see Maria reunited with the man she loved. The Mother Abbess then knew what she had to do and she hastily made a telephone call.

XxXxXxXxXx

Georg parked the car outside the Abbey and went to ring the bell at the front gate. He'd been surprised the previous evening to receive a telephone call from the Reverend Mother. She had been very cryptic on the phone, not telling him specifically what she wanted, only that she wished to see him to offer him spiritual council before his wedding. Georg was skeptical about her motives and suspected that she really wished to speak to him about Maria.

He hadn't been back to the Abbey in about a month and had been missing Maria terribly. Their last sexual encounter at his apartment in town had been incredible. To feel her body in his arms again, to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her and to make love to her was something of dreams and fantasies. But the cold hard reality of the situation with Elsa was brought to light with one short telephone call. Their decision to end their relationship and cut all ties from each other was entirely necessary. But it didn't stop him thinking about her or dreaming of her at night. Maria consumed his thoughts day and night and he tried desperately to forget that in only a few short days when he married, she would be out of his grasp forever.

But the Reverend Mother's telephone call gave him some hope that perhaps Maria had changed her mind and wanted to come home to him.

The Reverend Mother welcomed him into her office and gestured him to take a seat. "Captain von Trapp, thank you for taking the time to see me. You must be a very busy man with your wedding only a few days away."

"Not at all," Georg replied pleasantly. "I have nothing to do with any of the preparations, thankfully. The entire thing is a circus really, and I've been glad to not really be a part of it. I only have to turn up on the day."

The Reverend Mother looked at him strangely. "Yes of course," she replied somewhat uncomfortably.

There was an awkward pause while Georg tried to discern what was going through her mind. He decided to cut to the chase. "Reverend Mother, I assume that you didn't ask me here to discuss my upcoming wedding."

"No, sir. I did not," she replied slightly stiffly. She placed her hands on the desk in front of her and learnt forward. "I asked you here to talk about Maria."

Georg nodded. "Yes, I figured as much," he replied. "Tell me, how is she?"

The Reverend Mother studied him for a moment before speaking. "Captain, I am not going to waste time telling you that Maria is fine because she is not. Let me be frank: Maria is pregnant with your child."

At once Georg felt like he'd been hit square in the chest. He stared back at her openmouthed in shock and disbelief. Whatever he'd been expecting the Reverend Mother to say, this was not it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Then recovering from the blow of her announcement, his first thought was that he wanted to see Maria. "May I see her?" he asked.

"No, sir. You may not," the Reverend Mother replied firmly.

"No?" Georg was astounded. "Reverend Mother please, I must see her. I'm sure Maria would want me to…"

"The answer is no, Captain. And I can tell you for certain: Maria does _not_ want to see you at all. "

"Doesn't want to see me? I don't understand."

"Maria begged me not to tell you about the baby. In fact, she doesn't even know I telephoned you, and I'm sure she'd be furious if she knew I broke my promise and told you anyway."

"But why wouldn't she want me to know?" Georg asked almost to himself, scratching his chin in thought. But then it came to him. "She's trying to be noble isn't she?"

"She is," replied the Reverend Mother. "She told me that you knowing about your child would only complicate matters further."

"But you obviously disagreed?"

"Yes, I did. I felt you had a right to know that she was carrying your child, despite my obvious anger and disappointment at both of you for getting yourselves in this unfortunate and sinful situation."

Georg paused and thought for a moment. "How much has Maria told you?" he asked.

"Everything. How the two of you were lovers, then how this Baroness Schrader caught you both together before blackmailing you into marrying her."

"I see." Georg slumped back into his chair and clasped his hands together. "So you understand…"

"No, sir. I do not," the Reverend Mother snapped at him. "I do not understand how a man as honourable as you are could possibly take a young woman like Maria into your bed out of wedlock, and then leave her alone while you bowed to the demands of another woman by marrying her."

"Reverend Mother, Maria and I agreed…"

"Just because you agreed on this course of action, doesn't mean it is the _right_ course of action," the Reverend Mother exclaimed, her voice shrill. "I had always believed you to be a brave man, but the way you've acted by avoiding the responsibility of your actions of sleeping with Maria then agreeing to marry the Baroness is nothing short of cowardly."

"Cowardly?" Georg was astounded at her accusation. "Reverend Mother, I assure you I am trying to protect Maria and my children from scandal…"

"And yet by doing so, you've abandoned the person who needs your protection the most." The Reverend Mother's words stung Georg. Everything the Abbess said was the truth: he had abandoned Maria. "Do you love Maria?" she asked him directly.

"Yes I do, very much," replied Georg truthfully.

"Then you owe it to her, and you owe it to your unborn child to fix this and to make it right."

Georg regarded her for a moment before standing up and pacing the length of the office. He spun back around to face the old nun. "You do realise your timing is impeccable, don't you? I'm due to marry in two days."

"Would you have preferred I tell you about this two days _after_ your wedding than two days before?" the Reverend Mother asked him rather sarcastically, her eyebrows raised.

Georg sat down again and sighed. "No of course not. Telling me now was the right thing to do." He paused for several moments, fiddling with his signet ring as he thought. "Reverend Mother, I love Maria more than anything and I do want to fix things. Will you help me?"

The elderly nun smiled. "Of course, Captain."

 _ **A/N: Sorry I haven't gotten around to thanking everyone personally for their reviews, but I do appreciate each review very much. Please keep them coming!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden – Chapter 9**

Maria sat out in the garden, the fresh air making her queasy stomach feel marginally better. She'd taken off her wimple to let the gentle wind flow through her short, golden hair. She felt better not to have her head confined to her nun's wimple while she was outside.

The last few days had been somewhat easier for her now that the Reverend Mother knew about her pregnancy. She'd taken care of her and given her extra time apart from the other postulants to rest. While the Mother Abbess had never directly vented her anger, Maria knew how disappointed she was in her. However, the love and support the older nun had given her was exceptional. She had shown Maria love, kindness and forgiveness and Maria was very thankful for that.

Maria was so deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps approach her. Suddenly a voice cut through the air. "Hello," Maria looked up to see Georg standing only a few meters away from her in the garden. "I thought I just might find you here." He punctuated his words almost playfully. Despite the smile on his face, he seemed nervous.

Maria was surprised to see him to say the least. Immediately she stood up to greet him.

"No, no, no, please sit down." He gestured to her. She sat back down, feeling a little uncertain to why he was there. "Uh, may I?" he asked, indicating to the seat next to her. Maria nodded.

They sat there together in an awkward silence. "Georg, why are you here?" Maria finally asked him.

"The Reverend Mother telephoned me," he confessed to her a little sheepishly.

She closed her eyes. Maria was certain she knew why the Reverend Mother had called him. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Yes she did," Georg told her, as he lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "But I want to know why you didn't want to tell me yourself."

"You know why," she stammered. "The scandal of our relationship is already big enough. And now we're having a baby together. I-I just couldn't put that on you."

"I know and I understand," he soothed as he wrapped one arm around her. Maria looked up at him. She had expected him to be upset or angry at her for not telling him about her pregnancy, yet she saw none of those things. Instead, she only saw love and devotion for her shining in his eyes.

Georg pulled her closer to him and into a loving embrace. "How do you feel?"

"Sick, tired, terrified," Maria confessed right away as she leant her head back onto his shoulder and placed her free hand on his chest.

"No reason to be scared. I'm here now," Georg quickly reassured her, giving her a light kiss on her temple.

"This is such a mess," Maria whispered as Georg ran one hand up and down her arm affectionately. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, darling? This isn't your fault. I was there too, remember?" Maria smiled against his chest as she thought back to their many nights making passionate love to each other. "And you know something else Maria?" Georg continued as he moved his hand to rest lightly on her stomach. "I am absolutely delighted by this news."

Maria was surprised and lifted her head up. "You are? Even though it complicates everything?"

"I am and although it does complicate things in one way, in another way, this baby, _our baby_ makes everything clear."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I mean that for too long I have been blinded by fear: the fear that Elsa will expose us, and the fear of this scandal will bring upon ourselves and the children. But I'm not blinded anymore, nor am I afraid of Elsa either. I am, however, afraid of one thing."

"What's that?"

"Losing you." Maria began to tremble with emotion as Georg continued. "Maria, you told me a month ago that with us it was all or nothing. Being apart from you has almost killed me. _You_ are my all, I am _nothing_ without you. I love you and I need you. What I've realized is our love is strong, so strong that it can withstand anything that is throw against us."

Georg let go of her for a moment to reach inside the breast pocket of his jacket and he pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he rummaged inside for a second before he pulled out the diamond ring he'd presented her with the night of the party, the night that changed everything for them. He held it out to her.

"I've been carrying this around with me since the night of the party hoping you'd change your mind. Maria, no matter what, I want us to be together. I want the opportunity to bring up our child together, to have a family with you. I want to marry you, and this time, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Maria stifled a sob, as she looked from the ring to his face, his expression full of love and emotion. "But what about the Baroness? And what about the children?"

"The Baroness? Leave her to me. It's about time I stood up to her, and even if that doesn't work, I have a plan." He winked at her. "As for the children, you do know how much they love you, don't you? They want _you_ for a mother, not Elsa! They can't stand her. And besides, Elsa wants to send them away to boarding school. Ha! As if that's ever going to happen!" he snorted. He laced the fingers of his free hand through hers. "You once told me how my children are growing up so fast that one day I'd wake up and barely know them. Well they _are_ growing up, all of them and I think we need to give them more credit to withstand the storm that will come when we marry."

Maria was silent as she considered everything Georg had just said to her. He reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek before tilting her face upwards so she was looking directly into his eyes. "Please Maria, I want you to marry me, I uh… _ask_ you to marry me."

Maria felt all her resolve crumbling around her as the man she loved pleaded for her hand in marriage. Letting out a sob, she melted into his embrace, her lips finding his as they kissed softly. His lips left hers to travel all over her face, placing feather-like kisses over her nose, her cheeks, and her forehead, kissing away the tears of joy that were streaming down her face.

"I take it you're saying yes?" Georg asked as lifted her hand and slipped the stunning diamond ring onto her finger.

"Yes!" she breathed before they kissed again but more passionately this time. Again and again they kissed, fingertips caressing each other's faces lightly, until finally they pulled apart, both breathless. They grinned at each other before they both let out a little laugh then Georg pulled Maria into an affectionate hug.

On the other side of the garden, the Reverend Mother watched the loving couple embrace. She smiled to herself; happy Maria was reunited with her Captain then she turned around and returned to her office to make some telephone calls.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Georg left the Abbey feeling happier and more alive than he had in months. He and Maria had joined the Reverend Mother back in her office where she'd chastised them both again for their forbidden relationship, before congratulating them on their engagement. After several more phone calls and a long discussion about what was to happen next, Georg reluctantly left Maria to drive back to the villa.

As soon as he pulled up at the villa and entered the house, Georg went in search of Elsa. He found her in the parlor admiring a large bunch of flowers that Katia, the maid, was arranging for her. As soon as she saw Georg enter the room, she swept toward him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Georg, darling. There you are! I had wondered where you'd gotten to this morning."

"Just something I needed to attend to in town," he explained. Georg threw a look to Katia who immediately comprehended that he wanted to speak alone with Elsa. She curtsied then let the room.

"Now," Elsa gushed, a broad smile on her face. "How do you like the flowers? These are replicas of the ones that we'll have in the church and at the wedding reception. But first, Katia will arrange to have this lot moved to the hotel tomorrow when we all book in. Does that suit you, Georg?" she asked.

Georg cringed. He had almost forgotten that Elsa had persuaded him that they should book rooms at the Hotel Sacher for the week following the wedding. She hadn't been impressed when he'd insisted the children come to the hotel as well, but Georg had assured her that he would book her the biggest, grandest suite in the place and that he and the children would not disturb her on the other side of the building.

"Actually Elsa, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Something important." Georg went and closed the door to the parlor as to not be overheard.

Suddenly her big smile faded. Elsa stared at him, her eyes narrowing. Almost as if she sensed what he was going to say, she remarked. "Georg, I hope you're not going to say what I think you're going to say."

"Elsa, it's no use, you and I…" he began. "When two people talk of marriage…"

"Georg stop, I don't want to hear it," Elsa immediately snapped. "You _agreed_ to this marriage." Elsa spat as she turned away from him, beginning to pace the room.

"Yes, but under duress." Georg walked after her. "Elsa, don't you understand what it'll mean if we marry? It'll be a lie! A loveless marriage that I'm sure neither of us really wants to be in."

Elsa stopped and stuck her chin out defiantly. "I was in a loveless marriage once before, and it suited my purpose."

"But I wasn't," Georg told her earnestly. "I loved my late wife very much, and I had hoped that if I married again, it would be for love."

"Georg, you've told me time and time again that you don't love me, and I accept that, but I was hoping we could try and make things work. We have been getting on much better over the past month, haven't we?" Georg nodded, knowing it was true. Since completely ending his affair with Maria a month before after their encounter at his apartment, he had been at least trying to get on with Elsa, despite how much he still loathed her.

"Elsa, please, I don't want to do this. You have made your point, you've punished me enough, but now it's time to let it go."

"No!" Elsa whipped around, her eyes like daggers. "Two days! Our wedding is in two days and you expect me to call it off? No Georg, I will _not_ be humiliated by you again."

"Again?" Georg questioned.

"Yes, again," Elsa cried. "The first time was when I caught you in bed with that _trollop_. You have no idea what a slap in the face that was!" she paused as she turned away from him again and whispered, "or how much you hurt me."

Suddenly Georg felt sorry for Elsa. He still despised her for everything she had done to him and Maria, but for a split second, he could almost see through her façade to see that she was a sad, wretched, heartbroken woman that all she wanted was to have a man love her.

But that man wasn't him.

Georg approached her gingerly and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, I am deeply sorry for everything." Elsa felt her anger starting to melt as Georg apologised and she reached up behind her to her shoulder and grasped his hand in return. "I meant what I said the day we came back from Vienna. In a way, you were my saviour because you brought meaning back into my life when there was no meaning left, and I am truly grateful for that. I know you were expecting more from me and I'm sorry I hurt you." A tear ran down Elsa's cheek as Georg talked to her. "But the way you found out about Maria… it wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

However at the mention of Maria's name, Elsa became furious once again. She dropped his hand and wriggled out of his grasp. She spun around, her eyes on fire. "Don't you _ever_ say her name to me again!" she screamed in anger.

She got right up close in Georg's face. "Now, you listen here," she hissed. "Our wedding is in two days. We _will_ be married, or else I _will_ carry out my threats to tell everyone about you and her. Remember that." Elsa flared her nostrils defiantly and narrowed her eyes in a death stare.

An instant later, the expression on her face softened, like nothing had just happened between them, and she smiled a broad fake smile. "Darling, I need to finish my packing before we _all of us_ go to the hotel tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner tonight." She placed another wet kiss on his cheek before brushing past him and sweeping out of the room.

Georg ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the corner of his eye. He let out a defeated sigh. He'd tried to talk to her, reason with her but it was no use. Georg knew he had no other option left than to carry out his plan. Georg locked himself in his study for the next few hours before we went to find Max.

Georg found him out on the back terrace coaching the children in a singing recital. At once Max stopped them singing and spluttered a pathetic excuse. "Georg, they were just singing for me."

Georg raised his eyebrows. "That's fine Max, for I know you know how I feel about my children singing in public. I'm _sure_ you wouldn't be sneaking around behind my back trying to get them into the festival without my knowledge or consent."

Max chuckled, hearing the hint of sarcasm in Georg's voice. "Where on earth would you get that idea?"

"Hmm…" Georg rolled his eyes. "Very funny Max. But right now, I need a word with you. In private." He glanced at the children. "My study. Now." Georg turned on his heel and re-entered the house, obliging Max to follow dutifully behind him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You're joking." Max exclaimed.

Georg poured himself and Max another drink then sat down next to his friend. "I assure you, I'm not."

"But Elsa? I just can't imagine she would…. Oh wait, yes I can." Max took a large sip of his whiskey. "And all this time, she's been _blackmailing_ you?" Georg nodded. "I mean, Georg, telling me that you don't have any romantic feelings towards Elsa, that I can believe. I've never seen an engaged couple any _less_ in love that you and Elsa. I had just assumed the two of you had decided to marry out of convenience and to keep all your lovely money in the family, but to now hear this… My friend, I am truly shocked."

"I know," replied Georg.

"And Maria? You were having an affair with her all the entire time that she was governess to the children?"

"Not the entire time, but most of it, yes."

Max shook his head. "And I never suspected. I mean any fool could see the way you looked at each other, especially that night you sang for the children. And even at the party, I caught the two of you staring at each other across the room as the children bid goodnight to the guests, but an affair? I never thought you were the kind of man who would bed the help."

"Max, it wasn't like that," Georg instantly protested. "Despite my vast experience with women before my marriage to Agathe, I have never looked at another woman that way until I met Maria. I love her very much."

"Yes, but most people in your position would do the proper thing. You know: courtship, engagement, marriage, then sex, not the other way around."

"It just happened Max," Georg sighed as he took another drink. "Things did move quickly, that's true, but we got to know each other very well. Maria is an incredibly passionate and sensual woman. But then Elsa caught us. It was horrible." He shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, I can imagine," agreed Max. "But the way you agreed to her demands, it isn't like you."

"I know but it was Maria's choice to leave to try and protect the children from the scandal. Maria has given up a lot for me and my children and now it's time for me to stand up and do what I should have done initially."

"Because Maria is expecting your child?"

"No, because I love Maria, and I want marry her and have a family with her. Honestly I should have done the right thing by her straight away rather than participate in this façade of a relationship with Elsa."

"Have you spoken to Elsa about this?" Max asked.

"I've tried again just now to convince her to put an end to it, but Elsa is determined. She wants to go through with the marriage even though she knows I do not love her. It's about status and position to her, claiming a prize, not to mention punishing me for loving Maria."

"So that's it. You're just going to jilt her at the altar? No warning, no nothing?"

Georg pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Max. "No, you're going to give this to her on the wedding day."

"A letter? Georg, really." Max seemed appalled.

"Max, it's the only way. By the time you make the announcement, we'll be over the border."

"And you're really leaving Austria?" Max questioned. "Georg, you realise some people will label you as cowardly."

Georg flinched. It was the second time that day that someone had referred to him as cowardly. For most of his life bravery and honor were things he strived for and upheld, and being called a coward went against everything in his character.

Georg stood and walked over to his desk. "Cowardly? No, staying here and submitting to Elsa's demands would be cowardly. Standing up for my family and the woman I love against all odds is bravery in my book."

Georg turned back around to face Max. "Max, you and I both know the Anschluss is coming. Tomorrow, next week, next month, who knows?" Max nodded in agreement. "But when it comes, there will be no more Austria. I will have no more allegiances here. My _only_ allegiance will be to my family, and that includes Maria. And when the Nazi's invade, no doubt they'll offer me a commission in their navy that I'll be _requested_ to accept." Georg paused as he took another sip of his whiskey. "To join them would be unthinkable, and to refuse them would be fatal to us all." Georg stopped and looked hard at Max. "Max, many months ago I already made up my mind to take the children and leave Austria and flee the Nazis as soon as the Anschluss occurs. But leaving now just means that I have a bit of a head start on them."

Max rose from his seat and went and offered his hand to Georg. The two men shook hands as Max said, "Georg, I'll miss you. I'll miss all the money I could make with you all."

Georg chuckled. "Well, you'd only make money from me if I ever agreed to put the children in the festival, which I would not."

"You can't blame a man for trying can you?" Max laughed has he slapped Georg on the back. "Honestly Georg, I'm sorry it has come to this. What Elsa has done is despicable and I do understand why you're leaving so I wish you well."

"Thank you my friend."

XxXxXxXxXx

Georg took his time speaking to the children that night, explaining what was about to happen. At first they were confused, then they were elated that their father wasn't going to marry the Baroness.

After giving them careful instructions and swearing them to secrecy, the children packed, not for a wedding then a week's stay at an exclusive hotel, but for fleeing the country. Only taking minimal clothing and special mementoes and keepsakes, they packed light. The following day, the entire von Trapp family, Elsa and Max left the villa for the Hotel Sacher. Elsa, not bothered with spending any more time with the children than she had to, kept to herself which allowed Georg to make final arrangements with the Abbey.

The next day was the wedding day. Elsa spent several hours at a glamorous salon in preparation for the midday wedding. She had brought with her several ladies maids to help her dress in her wedding gown and set her hair. With such a busy morning, she didn't expect to see either Georg or the children so she hadn't noticed anything was amiss until the wedding car pulled up outside the cathedral in Mondsee.

Right away Elsa realized something wrong due to the amount of people hovering outside the church. They should have all been seated inside awaiting her arrival. When she got out of the car, one of her closest friends, the Baroness von Arnstein immediately hurried over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"What was that?" Elsa exclaimed. "Georg's not here yet?" She looked wildly around the mingling crowd for some sort of explanation. Her head began to spin. _He had to be there, he had to be coming._ She kept telling herself. She hoped and prayed that Georg was merely running late, that he was still on his way but she had a sinking feeling deep down in the depths of her stomach.

As she still looked around, searching for answers, Max approached her. Silently he handed her the letter.

With trembling hands, Elsa opened it and scanned the contents. At once she didn't know whether to cry or scream. Closing her eyes, she scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground in anger. Her whole body shaking in rage, she shrieked: "Where is he? _Where is he?"_

She pivoted on the spot to stomp back to her car to somehow go on a wild goose-chase to find Georg, but a strong hand on her arm stopped her. Elsa looked up at Max. "Elsa, he's gone."

XxXxXxXxXx

By the time Elsa had read the letter, Georg had gone. Earlier that morning, he had taken the children to the Abbey where he had married Maria in a small, private ceremony arranged by the Reverend Mother. Maria was a beautiful bride wearing the light blue dress she'd worn the night of the puppet show, while Georg wore a simple dark navy suit. The children looked on in happiness as Maria and their father said their vows to each other. Maria and Georg sealed their union with a sweet kiss and long embrace, both overwhelmed with happiness to finally be together.

Afterwards, Georg had driven the entire family across the border to Zurich where he sold the car before they bordered the overnight train to Paris.

And now Georg lay alongside his wife watching her sleep as the morning rays of light entered their tiny compartment. The previous night, Maria had practically collapsed into bed, the early stages of her pregnancy as well as the emotionally and physically exhausting day contributing to her fatigue. They hadn't made love that night, but Georg didn't mind. There would be plenty of time for that. He was just thankful that she was in his arms. Their forbidden relationship was forbidden no more. Married until death do them part, now and forever.

 _ **A/N: So this is the end, although I will post an epilogue in a few days time. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Please review once again, and let me know what you think of the ending! Thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden – Epilogue**

Georg didn't know how long he lay there watching Maria sleep. The rhythmic movement of the train as it travelled along was slightly hypnotic. It was warm in their small bunk with Maria pressed up against him. Normally if Georg had wanted to travel by sleeper train, he would have booked a large private car, however due to the haste of their decision to marry then flee the country, only the regular compartments with the twin bunks top and bottom were available.

Naturally after all they had been through they didn't want to sleep apart so Georg squeezed in next to Maria on the bottom bunk. He twisted slightly and propped himself up on his elbow so that he could gaze better down at his wife. She looked so beautiful! The wispy strands of her fringe along her forehead, the dark lashes of her closed eyes against her creamy skin, the light splattering of freckles across her nose, and the way her pink lips were parted in sleep as she breathed.

Then his eyes traveled away from her face down her body. She lay on her side facing him, one hand resting under her head, the other casually draped across her waist. He watched the rising and falling of her chest, his eyes drawn to the deep bit of cleavage between her breasts.

Gone were the thick, heavy nightgowns she'd worn at the Abbey, Maria was now clothed in a sheer, skimpy, silvery pearl-coloured negligee of pure satin. Georg had quickly purchased it for her the day before the wedding as a gift. It fit her perfectly although now due to her pregnancy, her breasts were larger, fuller and more voluptuous, gently spilling out of the top of the nightie. It made her look very sexy and more arousing than ever.

Georg gently ran one finger across her face, down to her shoulder then along her bare arm. The sensation of his touch really didn't wake her, yet Maria stirred slightly, squirmed next to him then snuggled down closer into him.

Georg smiled to himself. Considering how many times they'd gone to bed together in the past, he just realized that this was the first time he'd ever watched her sleep. It seemed completely natural to have her in his arms, and now that they were married, he would have the enormous privilege of having her wake in his arms every day.

He was looking forward to their time in Paris together. He had booked a large suite in an elegant hotel with the children staying in rooms just down the hallway. Normally the thought of bringing his children away on his honeymoon trip would have made him laugh, but knowing just how much he and Maria had gone through the last few months, then of course fleeing the country with the entire family in-tow, the set-up in Paris would be perfect. He and Maria would have their privacy, yet the children would be close enough to be properly cared for, not to mention the large living space in the suite being very suitable for them to spend much needed time together as a family.

The train was not due to arrive in Paris until mid-morning. But while he knew they still had hours together before they had to rise, Georg wanted to spend as much time with his new wife as he could after being apart for so long. Deciding to wake her, Georg leant down and placed a light kiss on her temple. This time, Maria did wake at his touch and she opened her eyes dreamily and looked up at him.

"You're really here?" she asked him softly, her voice thick with sleep. "I'm not dreaming?"

Georg chuckled. "Yes, I'm here, and no, you're not dreaming."

"I'm so glad," she whispered, reaching for him. As she wrapped her arms around him pulling him against her, he nuzzled his face into her short hair near the nape of her neck, drinking in the sweet scent of her perfume. His face lightly skimmed over her golden locks, feeling its softness against the roughness of his day-old beard.

It was a tight squeeze in the tiny bunk but Georg managed to shift his weight around so that he was lying on his back with Maria curled against him, her head resting in the nook of his shoulder. Slowly she made lazy circles across his chest with her hand.

"You know," she murmured after a while, "every night that I was away from you at the Abbey, I'd imagine you had your arms around me like this, and that you'd be holding me as I went off to sleep. It felt so nice and comforting, and thoughts of you would fill my dreams." Georg smiled to himself as she spoke. "But then I'd wake up and I'd be alone then I'd remember why we were apart and it would hurt so much…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "I'd almost given up hope that we'd _ever_ find a way to be together."

Georg felt his heart breaking hearing her confession. He knew just how much she'd given up for him and just how much she'd suffered being alone. "But we did find a way," he reassured her, craning his neck around so that he could look into her face. "And now we're married."

"Yes, we are," giggled Maria, her eyes suddenly alight with happiness and elation. "Finally!"

Without a word more, he tilted her face towards his and kissed her lips. Maria let out a contented sigh as she snuggled into him further, closing her eyes in an effort to try and return to sleep. Georg closed his eyes too, relishing in the warmth of Maria in his arms. They lay there for the next little while, listening to the sounds of the train rattling along as it travelled.

As the sun rose higher, more light came into the tiny compartment. Maria yawned again then raised her head. "Should we be getting up to meet the children in the dining car for breakfast?" she asked.

"No, I told them not to expect us and that we'd meet up with them in time to get off the train in Paris. I said that I suspected the thought of having breakfast might make you feel queasy."

"You're right about that, "she laughed. "I don't think I've eaten a proper breakfast in weeks, not unless you count dry crackers as a proper breakfast, and even then I couldn't keep it down."

"How are you feeling today?" he asked her caringly.

"Not so sick this morning thankfully, but still very tired," replied Maria yawning against his chest. "The children took the news of our baby well I thought," Maria suddenly said thoughtfully.

"Well Marta and Gretl's excited reactions were exceptional to say the least," he chuckled, "and once the older children got over the shock of working out what uh… we've been doing together," he winked at her, "they were just as pleased as their younger siblings. They told me so last night after you went to bed."

"I'm so glad. I had been worried what they might think about it," she sighed. "And I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"Quite alright," Georg replied lifting her hand and giving it a kiss. "You had a big day yesterday."

Maria shifted around so that she lay on her stomach against his body. She rested her hands on his chest, propped her chin on her hands and gazed down at him. "Yes I know, but I was looking forward to our wedding night," she replied with an impish grin on her lips.

Georg could instantly sense a change in her mood. Then he became aware of her hands wandering across his chest, gently playing with his pajama shirt, fiddling with the buttons, undoing them then opening his shirt as her fingers began to feel and caress his bare skin.

"Oh?" Georg smirked back, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her closer to him. He was thrilled to hear just how much his wife wanted to make love to him. "Do tell me."

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Do you really want me _just_ to tell you?" she teased him. Maria knew he was just as eager as she was to finally make love again after months apart. One of the many things Georg had missed about Maria was her insatiable appetite for sex, never afraid to tell him just how much she needed him. He grinned. Now they were married and together forever they could make love any time and as often as they wanted.

"No, I want you to show me," Georg crooned as their lips met in a soft kiss.

He deepened the kiss, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue. Maria responded quickly as their tongues began to dance together slowly and sensually. Georg ran his fingers down the length of her bare back until they reached the line of the negligee that went across her back near her bottom. Slowly he slipped one hand underneath the thin material to grasp her backside firmly.

Maria gave a tiny yelp of surprise and delight as Georg rapidly flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her, taking care not to bang his head on the upper bunk. "Or," Georg said as he burrowed his face into the space between her neck and her ear. "How about _I show you_ just how much I've been looking forward to our wedding night?" He quickly shrugged off his pajama shirt then leant down to kiss her once again.

Maria breathed in deeply as she felt the pulsing burn of desire arise between her legs. "Oh, I'd like that," she breathed as Georg kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, then moved to place feather-light kisses along her cheek, lightly licking the contours of her jaw with his tongue, before claiming her lips in another deep and passionate kiss.

"You know," he murmured into her mouth. "There is no one to disturb us this time, nothing to hurry over," he kissed her again. "I want to take my time to make love to you properly, and enjoy every moment." He kissed her again and again until they were both breathless and burning with desire for each other.

Maria threaded her fingers through his thick, dark hair and tilted her head back onto the pillow as Georg moved his mouth down her neck to suck on the soft skin there. When his mouth reached the top of her chest, he stopped, preferring to make love to her with his eyes, drinking in the sight of his wife lying beneath him wearing the very revealing and sexy negligee he'd bought her. The way the thin, sheer material clung to every curve of her body outlined her figure beautifully.

Now she was lying on her back, he could just faintly detect the slight bulge of her lower abdomen. At almost three months pregnant, she was just beginning to show although it would still be months before it would be obvious to anyone else. He gently caressed her stomach with his hand before he bent his head down and kissed her tummy over the spot where their baby was growing within her.

Moving back up her body with his fingertips and his mouth, Georg took his time tracing the line of her negligee with his fingertips; the swell of her enlarged breasts pouring out over the top with only her nipples still covered was incredibly enticing.

"Oh your breasts!" Georg murmured as his mouth grazed lightly over her chest.

Maria wriggled uncomfortably beneath him causing him to raise his head and look at her questionably. She blushed, almost embarrassed. "The pregnancy," she explained. "They're uh… so much bigger now. I'm sorry."

Georg quickly reassured her with a kiss. "Don't be sorry at all. They're magnificent, arousing, sexy… you're so beautiful Maria." He traced the outline of her nipples through the thin, silvery material as he spoke, then pinching and teasing them with his fingertips until they became firm and erect.

Sharp searing pain shot through her breasts as he did so and Maria winced. "Sorry," she apologised again. "They're just, ah… a little more sensitive now too."

Georg immediately removed his hand from her breast. "Darling, I'm sorry. I can stop if you want."

"No!" Maria took his hand and placed it back on her chest. "No, I want you to touch me, touch me everywhere. But just be a little more gentle, if that's alright."

Georg nodded and with a feather-light touch, he cupped each breast in turn with the palm of his hand and gently massaged them. The lightness of his touch now was not painful, but incredibly enjoyable. Maria groaned with pleasure at each touch. Georg moved slowly and the way he took his time by stroking and teasing her breasts made her feel more and more aroused with each and every caress.

Almost as if unconsciously knowing what her body wanted and needed, she moved her legs apart and slowly removed his hand from her breasts, taking it in her own and placing it between her legs. "Remember, I said I want you to touch me _everywhere_."

Georg instantly took the hint and ran one finger lightly up and down the outside of her panties, teasing her. Maria bucked her hips up to allow Georg to remove them. Then Georg lifted up the hem of her negligee and Maria raised her arms up as he pulled the sheer garment up over her head in one swift motion. He tossed it aside. Although the confines of the bunk were tight, Georg then quickly managed to wriggle out of his pants and discard them somewhere on the other side of their tiny compartment.

His eyes combed over her body hungrily, relishing in her sight of his naked wife lying beneath him. His hand followed the path of his eyes, from her face to her neck, to her breasts then her abdomen, his fingertips lightly skimming and gliding over her soft and creamy skin, sending pulses of electricity through her body with each touch and caress. Moving his hands between her legs, he touched her until her body shuddered in ecstasy until nothing else mattered except him and her and what he was doing to her.

Feeling dizzy like she was floating on air, Maria closed her eyes as Georg kissed his way up her body to her mouth, giving her long, deep, wet kisses that seemed to last forever. His hands seemed to be on every part of her at once, touching and caressing, skimming over her breasts down to her hips then back to her breasts. Everything he was doing to her set her one fire, especially once he entered her and they began to make love. And as they moved together, their movements matched the gentle rhythmic sway of the train carriage as it travelled along: back and forth, back and forth. And Georg kissed her again and again as they moved together in their dance of love. Gasps and cries, sighs and moans came from both of them as their lovemaking intensified. The speed of their movements increased, faster and faster until both cried out with ultimate pleasure.

They clung to each other as their heart rates and breathing returned to normal before snuggling together in the tiny bunk of the train. Georg then heard Maria murmur, "I love you" to him as her eyelids closed in sleep.

Georg chuckled to himself. He suddenly realized it was the first time he'd _ever_ worn Maria out when they'd made love. Normally it was the other way around! During their forbidden time together at the villa, after a vigorous lovemaking session, she'd bound out of bed almost instantly then prowl around his suite trying to find something to do until he was ready to make love to her again. But now the tables had been turned and he had the upper hand.

However her extreme fatigue really didn't surprise him. He knew just how much this early stage of pregnancy was taking its toll on her body. She would still be tired for weeks to come before gaining some energy back for the middle stages of the pregnancy before the fatigue would set in again as the baby's due date approached.

Georg wrapped his arms tighter around his loving wife as she slept. It would still be hours before the train arrived in Paris. Taking the opportunity to catch a few more minutes of sleep, he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep listening to the sounds of the train as it travelled along.

Several hours later, both dressed and bags packed, Maria and Georg joined the children as the train pulled into La Gare du Nord station in Paris. All holding hands, they stepped off the train to begin their new lives together as a family.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _Six months later…_

Georg settled himself into the wing-backed chair in the corner of their master suite and nestled his newborn son into his arms while Maria slept in their bed nearby. She was exhausted after a very long labor and had only stayed awake long enough to introduce the children to their new baby brother.

Georg smiled to himself. Even after six months of marriage, Georg continued to marvel at his wife's bravery and strength after everything they had been through together. Their extended honeymoon in Paris with the children had been cut short upon hearing the news of the Anschluss. With uncertainly and the whispers of war through Europe around the corner, the decision to leave for America had been a somewhat easy one. However moving the entire family to another continent whilst being pregnant had been very difficult for Maria, yet never once did she complain. Maria was just so very thankful to finally be united with Georg in marriage, and happy to be mother to Georg's children.

Georg knew the only thing that really mattered to him was his family, and having a family with Maria was like a dream come true especially considering the alternative he almost found himself in: trapped in a loveless marriage to Elsa while Maria was left alone at the Abbey. And now their family was complete and Georg felt truly blessed to have his new son in his arms, Maria nearby and his older children downstairs.

A family united together forever.

 ** _A/N: So I couldn't finish this story without Maria and Georg having one last sexy time together! I hope that was OK!_** ** _J_**

 ** _Thank you once again to everyone who gave me so much support with this story. I had been nervous about publishing it, but I got such a great response that I'm pleased I did. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed. Please send me one final review! Thank you!_**


End file.
